


Day Dreaming

by JoNamire



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Jacob Black, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Edward is Bella's hero, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runaway Bella, Sort Of, Soulmates, will add more when I remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNamire/pseuds/JoNamire
Summary: Bella leaves her home to get away from her tormentor. She comes to Forks a little broken and a lot mistrustful. Can new friends and family help her heal her heart? And what will happen when her past catches up with her? After all, you can run but you can't hide.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about ten years ago. I've got some free time and decided I might as well edit and re-post it here. It's pretty dark and has more than a few plot holes but you know, 16 year old brains. Yolo. Enjoy or don't, I'm just here to laugh at my past self.
> 
> (All my fics are on ff.net under WA0520. Do not report me. I have full ownership of the plots and all original characters. I'd show you the files but not really possible.)

I ran up to my bedroom as quickly and quietly as I could. I didn't lock the door behind me, that would be too obvious. Instead I went right to the closet and shut the door; going as far back as was possible in the little amount of space.

My breathing was ragged, and adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the fear set in. my heart was speeding in my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever god there was to help me. 

I heard the floor creak as someone came up the stairs. They headed straight to my room and walked around. I heard a voice that sent a chill up my spine. “I know you're in here Isabella. Time to come out and play, my sweet.”

I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep the sobs coming from my chest quiet. My entire frame had started to shake. “Come out Isabella and I won't hurt your little boyfriend.” I couldn't manage to keep back the whimper that came from my lips.

“Ah, you're in the closet, my dear. That's not very creative.” I could almost imagine him smiling as he realized he had caught his prey. The footsteps were quick as he came to my hiding place. The door opened and there he stood. All six feet of him. My nightmare had finally come true.

I could barely breath as I looked up into the cold eyes of the one person I had hoped to never see again. “Hello, Isabella. It's nice to see you again.” He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the closet, throwing me against the bed.

I wished for someone to come. To save me from this. Or better yet, that this was just a dream and I would wake up any moment. But in reality, no one would be coming to save me, and this wasn't a dream. It was my life.


	2. My Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella starts her journey to a new home and relives some memories she'd rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I remember the antagonist being someone else. Some people shall not be happy. XD

“Bella, you don't have to go.” My mom said for the last of what had been a thousand times before I got on the plane to Washington.

“But mom, I want to go.” It wasn't even a lie. I needed to get away from here as far and as fast as I could.

Regardless of the honestly in my tone, my mom looked at me skeptically. “Okay, Bella. Call me as soon as you get there. I love you baby.” She hugged me tightly.

“I love you too mom.” I let go of her and gave her new husband, my step-father, Phil a one armed hug as I picked up my bags. I walked over to the security to hand them my ticket. Looking back one more time, I waved at the two of them before going through security.

My mother's marriage couldn't have come at a better time. t provided me with both an excuse and opportunity to get out of here. My dad's home in Forks, Washington wasn't my favorite place in the world, but it was better than being here with him.

But I shouldn't think of that. I needed to keep my sanity long enough to get on the plane.

It was about an hour later before they started boarding passengers. I listened to my Ipod, keeping my thoughts away from dangerous areas. When they called my section, I got up and made my way to the flight gate.

The woman checked my ticket and then motioned me onto the plane. I had a window seat, so I put my carry-on in one of the overhead compartments and sat down. Another girl in her early twenties sat down next to me but I just ignored her. I didn't really feel comfortable talking with strangers.

But now I had an uninterrupted amount of time, over two hours, for the thoughts and memories to come back. I closed my eyes and ground my teeth so no one would notice my pain as they washed over me.  
___________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in my History class, at the back of the room, waiting for the teacher to get there. But when the door opened it wasn't Mrs. Jones that came in. It was a handsome man with long black hair that he had pulled back from his face and an easy smile. He looked familiar, but I couldn’t quite place why.

“Hello class. Mrs. Jones is on an extended sick leave so I will be your teacher for the next couple of weeks.” I heard quiet giggles from the other girls in the room. “My name is Mr. Heartwood, but I'd prefer it if you called me Jake.”

This time the girls' laughter was more pronounced, and I saw the guys in the room glaring at our new teacher. I rolled my eyes at them. I muttered 'immature' under my breath but one of them heard me and turned around to glare at me. I just ignored it and listened to the teacher.

“Now since I'm going to be here for a while, how about we start with introductions.” He looked around the room at all of us and then back at his roll sheet. “You, in the back. I'm guessing you're Eric?”

Eric looked at him in shock for a second before he nodded his head. Mr. Heartwood, I was not going to call my teacher by his first name, smirked at Eric's shocked face. “I'm good at putting names to faces.”

He went down the rows like that. Saying someone’s name and then he would ask them something about themselves. He got to a place on the roll sheet and kept looking down for a long moment before staring back at the class. His eyes passed over everyone and finally rested on me. “And you are Isabella Swan?”

His voice had lost the grown-up, professional edge he had had when talking to the other students. It sent a shiver down my spine, a shiver of fear, one that I could not explain at the time. “Yes. But I go by Bella.”

He smiled a would-be charming smile if I had not heard the edge to his voice that I still could not comprehend. “Your name suits you Ms. Swan.”

He did not ask me a question like he had the others. He just kept going down the list of names. I saw his eyes, which were such a flat brown they looked black, flick towards me a couple times but I kept my eyes away from his.

The knot in my stomach was telling me something I didn't understand until later. If only I had known then . . .  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
“Ms. Swan? Can I have a word with you?” I heard his voice behind me as I started to walk out of History towards lunch. I immediately stopped and looked back into the classroom as the others headed to go eat.

“Shut the door and come over here Bella.” He was sitting at his desk, so I walked over after shutting the door behind me. The uneasy feeling was settling in the pit of my stomach again.

“What is it Mr. Heartwood.” It had been three weeks, but I still didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name like everyone else in the class.

He laughed slightly and stood up from his desk and came around to the other side. “I told you Bella, call me Jake.” 

I didn't say anything as he leaned against the desk about a foot away from me. I took a slow step back, putting more space between us.

He continued after a short pause, slipping off the desk and moving towards me. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” His hand trailed up the length of my arm. I gasped and stepped further back. He smirked a little. “Oh, come on Bella. Don't be like that. I know you like me too.”

He placed a hand on my cheek, and I swatted it away, starting for the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. “You'll leave when I say you can, Ms. Swan. Is that understood?” 

A small whimper escaped my lips as he twisted the wrist he still held. I nodded fast and he eased up on his grip, but not enough for me to take my hand back.

He smirked again before leaning in towards me, pulling me close to him. He tilted my head up before . . .  
___________________________________________________________________

Bing. Bing. Bing.

The seatbelt sign turned on as the captain's voice came over the intercom. “Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are now starting on our descent to Seattle. We ask that you please return to your seats and put your seatbelts back on with the seats and trays in the upright position and all carry-ons stowed properly in the overhead compartments or under your seats. Thank you for flying with American Airlines and I hope you enjoyed your flight.”

After he finished talking, I noticed a tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away before looking out the window while we descended towards Washington. 

I can have a new start. Get a new life and hopefully leave the past far behind me. This was my escape.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella settles in with Charlie and gets ready to start her life over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not even sure what is going to happen at this point. I know what the ending is but all the middle bits are vague details at this point. It's funny reading a fic that I wrote and having no idea what is going to happen next.

When I got off the plane with the rest of the passengers, I debated with myself whether to go right to baggage claim or find Charlie, my dad, first. But my decision was made for me when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to see that it was Charlie yelling and waving me over. When I got to him, he put an arm around me in a one-armed hug. I flinched a little, it was hard to let people touch me, but he didn't seem to notice anything. “I've missed you kid. How was your flight?” Charlie started to lead me over to baggage claim with his arm still over my shoulders.

“Long.” In so many ways. “But I' m happy to be back. I missed you too dad.” 

You saved my life.

We walked out of the airport to the cruiser. Charlie was the Police chief of Forks, so it was the only car he had. I didn't like driving in his car, nothing slows down traffic like a cop, but I would have taken it any day over being back in Phoenix right now.

During the three-hour drive from Seattle to Forks it was mostly quiet. But it wasn't uncomfortable, me and Charlie just didn't talk much. It was normal and sometimes it was better than the millions of questions Renee asked me while we drove places together.

When we got to the familiar house that I had spent part of my childhood in, I felt nothing but relief. I was finally here. A new home, a new start. I looked around as I got out. There was a faded red, 1953 Chevy truck sitting in the driveway.

“Hey dad, whose truck is that?” He smiled over at me.

“That is your homecoming gift.” I felt a grin stretch across my face.

“Really?” He nodded and laughed at my excited tone. “Oh, thank you dad. It's perfect, I love it. Thank you so much.” For a moment, I stepped out of my own restrictions and hugged my dad before quickly going over to see my truck.

I heard Charlie laughing behind me, but I was too excited to really care all that much. Well, I wouldn't have to walk to school now.

After I finished with my hyper fit Charlie helped me take my bags inside. I didn't have much, so we had it all in one trip. Charlie led me up to my room on the west side. I had pretty much owned this room since I was born. The walls were still the same light blue and my old lace curtains were still hanging in front of the windows.

The only differences were the desk and computer that Charlie had put in the room so I would be able to e-mail Renee. I laughed silently when I saw that the old rocking chair was still in the room.

Charlie set my bags down and then left me to unpack. It was something my mother never would have been able to do, and I was thankful for it. I needed a couple minutes to myself to think over some things. I really shouldn't give myself time to think but it wasn't something I could get out of.

I started to unpack my things while I thought; taking my time to hang up my clothes in the closet or put them in the draws on my dresser. My mind wandered as I worked on the automatic tasks.

I had left Phoenix without telling anyone at school that I was doing so. I knew he would notice my absence, but I was hoping he wouldn't know where I had gone for a while at the very least.

Eventually one of the other teachers would slip and say I had gone to live with Charlie. All he needed to do after that was look in my file to figure out where I was exactly. On one hand I was hopeful that he wouldn't come looking for me. That he didn't need me anymore and would move on. But the other side of me was telling me that once he had found out where I had gone, he would stop at nothing to find me.

As that thought ran through my mind, I heard a chilling voice in my mind. “You can't leave now Isabella. You belong to me.” Even in my head the voice sent a shiver running down my spine. He would come. It was only a matter of time; of however long and where I was at the time.

* * * * * * * * * * *

After I had put most of my stuff away I went downstairs to have dinner with Charlie before going to bed. He ordered a pizza saying, “If you want to stay alive, this is the best alternative.” I had remembered that he couldn't cook from my visits with him before. While we waited, I asked if I could be put in charge of food. He agreed with me and told me where food money was and that I could make whatever I wanted. I would need to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow.

It didn’t take long before the doorbell rang and then the house was filled with the smell of melted cheese and warm tomatoes. We talked while we ate our pizza. Not much considering neither of us were usually the ones who kept conversations moving, but it was nice. Our conversation wasn't forced. The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable like it would be with anyone else, it was just how we were.

Later, when we were done eating and had cleaned up, I went up to my room for bed, not wanting to be tired for school tomorrow. I quickly showered and changed before climbing into the warm covers.

The rain came down hard that night, the tapping on the roof keeping me from slipping into sleep. It quieted down in the early hours of the morning, finally quiet enough for me to sleep. Exhausted, my eyes slipped closed and I entered a dreamless oblivion.

* * i* * * * * * * * * *

When I woke a rush of happiness filled my body. Yes, I was dead exhausted, and the rain was still coming down against my window but that didn't matter to me. Today I could go to school and learn instead of worry if I was going to have to go through . . . something. It was still hard for me to make sense of my previous predicament, even if it was just in my head.

I hurried to get dressed throwing on a warm blue sweater and comfortable jeans. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and noticed that Charlie wasn't there. I went over to the fridge and found a note stuck to the front.

It was from Charlie so I quickly read over it. 'Bella'

I had to go to the station. I usually leave at this time, so I won't see you until I get back around five.  
I left food money in the cupboard over the stove and your truck keys are on the table by the door.  
The school isn't hard to find, just drive north on the main road and you won't be able to miss it.

See you when I get home,  
Dad

I put the note in the trash and reached up to get the food money out of the cupboard. I ate a quick bowl of cereal before taking a piece of pen and paper out to write a grocery list so I could head right over to the store after school.

Then I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. It was still pretty early when I got downstairs but I figured I would have to check in still, so I grabbed my keys from the table and went outside.

I locked the door quickly and then ran to my truck as fast as I could without tripping. It was only January, so it was still pretty cold, especially when you have lived in one of the sunniest places in the U.S. since before you could walk.

I turned my truck on and laughed when I jumped a foot off the seat because of the loud engine. Oh, well. A truck this old is bound to have its flaws. And with that I headed off to school, feeling more at home since the beginning of my end.


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella starts her first day of school and meets some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how slow this starts and how fast it ends. Silly teenage planning skills.

When I got to school there was only about two or three cars in the student parking lot. I drove over to the lot in front of the office building so I wouldn't have to walk across campus. I could just drive back over after.

I got out of the cab of my truck and walked as quickly as I could without falling on the wet pavement to get out of the cold January air. After getting inside and closing the door behind me, I looked around at my surroundings. It was warmer in here than I had expected. A bunch of fake plants were sprouting around the office, like there wasn't enough foliage outside. The room was not very large, and it was cut in half by the front desk. Behind the desk I saw a middle-aged woman with red-orange hair sitting with a book in her hands. A name plate sitting in front of her told me her name was Ms. Cope. 

She looked up when she heard my entrance. She smiled a friendly smile at me as I walked up to the desk. “How may I help you dear?”

“Um . . . I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to um . . .” I don't know why but I felt extremely nervous. Maybe because I was in an unfamiliar school. I wasn't sure. This place was nothing like the school I went to before but something about the atmosphere suddenly reminded me of him.

“Ah, Isabella,” she said, thankfully halting the thoughts before they pulled me in.

“Bella,” I corrected her automatically. It had just become something I did when I met knew people.

“Yes Bella, you're here to get your schedule? We've been waiting for you to get here.” Great, I knew it was going to be something along those lines. As she busied herself with getting my stuff I waited patiently. I had never been one to rush around like a lunatic. I preferred to take my time and get it done right the first time.

She finished printing something off on her computer and came back over to me. “Okay Bella. Here's your schedule and a map of the school.” She ran quickly through my classes and pointed out the best routes to get there. “Also, you'll need to get this slip signed by all your teachers and give it back to me at the end of the day.”

I thanked her and then went back outside, quickly walking back to my truck. I started it to its thunderously loud volume, earning a couple stares from the few students who were here. Many of the students had gotten here while I had been inside the office.

I felt a familiar blush creep over my cheeks at the evident age of my truck until I noticed most of the students’ cars were old like mine. The only nice cars in the lot were a red BMW M3 and a silver Volvo C30. Don't ask me how I knew the cars make-and-models, I had never been a car person before, but these two cars stood out among the others.

I parked my truck quickly in one of the student parking spaces and shut it off so I wouldn't attract any more unwanted stares. I settled into my seat and read over the map, hoping I wouldn't have to have in front of my nose all day.

I had English first, followed by Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and Gym. I was okay with all but Trig and Gym. I was a good student, but I just didn't catch on as fast in math and someone who is so clumsy, they're almost disabled like me should never be allowed to participate in gym. I felt myself grimace just thinking about it.

Too soon for my liking my truck's cab started to cool down from the winter air without the heater, so I got out and started walking to where my first block was supposed to be.

I was the first one in the room, but I went over to the teacher, Mrs. O'hanlon and handed her my slip. I decided to keep my jacket on since the last bruises from him, still hadn't disappeared completely.

She smiled at me before signing the slip and then handing me a textbook and pointing to a seat at the back of the room. She also gave me a few papers; what to expect in her class, a list of stories we would be covering, the way she graded, etc. Pretty much all the normal stuff teachers gave you at the beginning of the year.

I skimmed through the reading list before the first bell rang to get a feel of what the class would be like. It was mostly stuff that I had already read; Bronte, Shakespeare, the classics. That was comforting, but also rather boring.

The bell rang and the class passed by, moving slowly. I could hear the whispers during class about the “new girl,” namely me, and though I was at the back of the room they still managed to shoot glances at me all through class.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I hurried to pick up all my stuff and leave. While I was stuffing my notebook into my bag a nerdy, chess club looking kid with glasses and greasy black hair leaned across the aisle towards me. “Hi. You must be Isabella. I'm Eric.”

I smiled at him though I wasn't really in the mood to talk. “Bella. Hey, Eric.” He smiled in return to my response.

“Where's your next class, Bella?” he asked with a hopeful smile. Probably hopeful that I'm in his next class, which in this small of a school it wouldn't surprise me.

“Um . . .” I had to get my schedule out of my bag since I didn't really remember. “Government, with Mr. John.” I grimaced at the idea of Mr. John.

“Ah, that's too bad. I got Gym next.” I was right. “Well if you want, I could walk you to class. Since it's on the way and all.” His smile was a little bit too friendly. I was sooo not ready to deal with this.

“Um . . . well I actually have to go do something before class starts, so I'll see you round. Thanks for offering, though.” I left the room before he could say anything. I felt guilty for doing it, but it wasn't something I could handle at the moment.

I walked to Government, a little apprehensive about having another male teacher. I guess they're right when they say those things you wish you could forget will stay with you forever. I flinched at that thought.

When I entered the room, I saw a man that was most likely in his late forties. He smiled at me when he saw, probably knowing who I was instantly.

But it wasn't like the threatening smiles he had given me. It was more professional, like a teacher should behave. I came forward and gave him the note and he handed me a textbook, showing me to a seat that was, again, at the back.

Next to my seat was a bubbly looking girl that was small in the extreme. She had small pixie-like features and short, cropped black hair that stuck out in a million directions but still managed to look styled and neat. I could also tell that she was short, even shorter than me. Her height probably only reached about 4' 11' or somewhere within an inch or two of that.

She was practically bouncing in her seat as I sat down. She leaned over and whispered to me since Mr. John had already started the class. “Hey I'm Alice.” She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile in return.

“Bella. Nice to meet you.” And I wasn't kidding. I might actually like this girl. She wasn't staring at me or making me feel uncomfortable like everyone else.

“So, where did you move from?” The two of us were just ignoring the teacher at the front of the class. Aw, well. History classes are boring anyway.

“Phoenix.” I heard her laugh and looked at her questionably.

“Wow. Forks must really suck then. After living in constant sun.”

I shrugged. “It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's cold but . . . I don't know there is just something about this place.” I feel safe under the trees.

After that Mr. John came down the rows passing out our assignment for the day. We didn't get another chance to start talking until after the bell had rung. “What you got next?” Alice said, while I was trying to make my book fit in my bag. I wasn't having much luck.  
“Um . . . Trig, I think. What about you?” I wanted Alice to be in another one of my classes. She was the only one that I've met so far that didn't make me feel nervous.

“I have Biology.” She frowned a little. “I guess I'll see you around Bella.”

“Yeah, see ya Alice.” I walked outside with her and then we both head to opposite sides of campus. 

My last two classes before lunch went about the same way. I would walk in, hand the teacher my slip to get signed, they would hand me a textbook and give me a seat in the back, and then all my classmates would stare at me.

One girl, Jessica was her name, sat next to me in both classes and invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I accepted more out of courtesy than actual a desire. I would rather have sat alone so I wouldn't be the center of attention. We walked to the cafeteria after the last bell in Spanish rang.

After we got something to eat, she led me over to her table where her friends were sitting. She introduced me to them all but the only thing I remembered was there were six girls and three guys. Also, Eric from my first block was there. I didn't know the other two guys.

Jessica started chatting with all her friends and I stayed quiet. I never really talked so much, so I was hoping they wouldn't be offended by it. My mind was drifting when I felt someone's presence to my right.

I didn't look over immediately and whoever it was touched my shoulder lightly. I jumped about a foot in the air and the action didn't go unnoticed around the table. I looked swiftly to my right where a boy with blond hair, light blue eyes, and a baby face was sitting. His face was a mixture of shock and amusement.

“Are you okay?” Yes, the amusement was coming out in his voice. That made me just a little mad.

“I don't like being touched.” He looked like he was holding in laughter now, though everyone around me was just giggling anyway. I had to make myself look at him politely now. I smiled before apologizing. “I'm sorry about that. I'm Bella.” I reached out my hand to shake his and he took it.

“Mike.” I only held on to his hand for as long as courtesy demanded. Just touching someone else's hand made me slightly uneasy. He talked with me while we ate asking the unoriginal 'what do you ask the new kid?' questions.

I was in the middle of my conversation with Mike when I saw the girl from my Government class. She was sitting at a table with four other students, three boys and another girl.

One of the guys had his arm around Alice's shoulder, so I was guessing they were together. He had blond hair and was really tall, especially compared to Alice. The boy next to him had his arm around a blond girl. He looked close to as tall as his friend, but he was extremely muscular, like body-builder muscular. His curly brown hair was cut short, so it didn't touch his ears.

The blonde girl next to him was tall and slim. She had one of those figures that just make every girl in the room take a hit on their self-esteem. The last boy caught me eyes more than the others. He had extremely messy bronze hair and looked younger than the other two boys. He sat back in his chair, relaxed. Not really caring about what was around him. He talked and laughed with his friends, but I could tell that he was quieter than the others.

Just then Mike excused himself from the table and I leaned over towards Jessica. I nodded at Alice and her friends and then asked her in a quiet voice. “Who are they?”


	5. The Cullens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets the rest of the Cullens. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was most of this an exact rewrite of the original? Or the movie? Or the parody? I honestly can't remember. If not, it is very close. Curse my memory.

“Who are they?”

Jessica looked around to see who I was talking about; her gaze resting on Alice and her friends. “Oh, that's the Cullens.”

“They don't look related.” I looked back over towards Alice's group to see if they looked alike. Apart from the two blonds and all of them being extremely pale, there was nothing. They all looked completely different.

“No, they're all adopted. They moved down here like, a few years ago. They mostly keep to themselves. The two blonds though, Rosalie and Jasper, are related. They're twins. Alice; Emmett, the big guy; and Edward, the one with the bronze hair, are all only children. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all.”

“Wow. That's really nice of them. To adopt all those kids like that.” I shifted my gaze away from her to look towards the Cullens.

“I guess so.” Something about her tone made me think that she didn't really think so. “But I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something like that.” She shrugged and I decided to ignore her attitude instead of calling attention to it. “And they're all together; Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. And they live together.”  
“It's not like they're actually related though,” I said as I continued to stare at the Cullens.  
“I know but you have to admit it's weird.” I just shrugged, not bringing my eyes back to her.

We stopped talking about the Cullens then, though I kept shooting glances over at them. There was just something that was pulling me towards them, like a magnet. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't feel the need to try.

After lunch was over all of us got up. I started walking with one of the girls, I think her name was Angela, that also had Biology next. Mike followed us there since he was in our class too. I knew I was going to have to do something about Mike or his presence was going to make things even harder.

We entered the room and I went straight over to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He was a lot like Mr. John; middle aged, not overly friendly, etc. So, I wasn't worried like I had been before Government. He took my slip and signed it then handed me a text book as he pointed to where I would be sitting.

My seat was at the back in the middle row. I could already feel the stares I was getting from my classmates. I ignored them and just sat down. A few moments later, I heard the chair scrape against the linoleum floor. I looked up and was shocked to see who was standing there.

“Hello, my name is Edward.” He smiled down at me as he took his seat. He looked even more amazing close up. He was tall, much taller than he had looked across the cafeteria. And his eyes were the most beautiful green. Not a hazel or washed out blue-green, but bright emerald green. I felt like I could get lost in his eyes, but his voice knocked me out of my trance. “You must be Bella.”

He put out his hand and, against my better judgment, I took his hand. I felt a spark of electricity when our skin touched and I took my hand back as soon as courtesy aloud.

My mind was blank, however, and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. So, of course, I said the stupidest thing. “How do you know my name?”

He laughed before answering. “I think everyone knows your name. The entire town has been waiting on your arrival.” I knew it was something like that. He laughed again as a light blush colored my cheeks. “But if your referring to the fact that I called you Bella, Alice gave me a heads up.”

His smile was intoxicating, it made me want to smile. So, I did. Of course, I was also blushing like mad. Thankfully he didn't comment.

Mr. Banner went up to the front of the class at this time so we both faced the front. “Okay class, quite down. Today we're doing a lab. You're going to be placing these five slides into the fazes of mitosis. You'll be working together with your partners to label them. I'll be around to check when you're done.” Mr. Banner explained the assignment and then started handing out the material for the lab.

I was glad that I had been in an advanced class back home, we had already covered all of this. After everything was handed out, Mr. Banner walked back to the front of the class and said, “Begin.”  
“Ladies first.” I looked over at Edward who was motioning for me to start with a smile plastered on his face. I nodded slightly as I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks and took the microscope from him.

I looked at the slide briefly. “Um, Prophase.” I started to remove the slide without looking up.

“You mind if I check?” I shrugged slid the microscope back over to Edward.

He looked at it for a moment before smiling and writing our answer down. He put the next slide in and looked into the microscope. He mumbled 'Anaphase' under his breath before writing it down on the sheet.

“You mind if I check?” He looked up at me and smirked before passing over the microscope. I looked at the slide and a slight frown slipped onto my face when I saw he had it right. I held out my hand to him. “Slide three.”

He set it in my hand and I looked at it. “Interphase.” I pushed the microscope back over to him before he asked, and he checked my answer before writing it on the lab sheet. The rest of the lab continued in the same fashion and when I looked up to check how far everyone else was I noticed we were the only ones done.

“So, Bella. How do you like Forks so far?” I looked back at him to answer his question.

“Well I haven't been here long but so far it's good.”

And I wasn't even making it up. I actually did like Forks. The rain was a big downfall, but it felt different here than in Phoenix. Safer. There was just something I liked about the small town.

He raised his eyebrow and I saw a smirk on his face. “Don't you mean, 'this is the most boring place ever and I wish I could leave.'” Both of us laughed lightly.  
“No, I'm serious. I kinda like it here. It feels like home. The city life isn't all it's cracked up to be.” I shrugged slightly and blushed at having said that to him. He would think I'm insane.

His eyebrows were raised in surprise but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't understand. “You know you're the first person to believe that, besides myself.” A grin stretched across his face.

Before I could answer, Mr. Banner came up behind us, probably wondering why we weren't working. He looked down at our paper and when he saw it was finished, he read over our answers.

“Ah, Mr. Cullen. Don't you think that Isabella should have got a chance with the microscope?” I frowned a bit while Mr. Banner looked over at Edward. Teachers like that kind of bothered me. Just because someone sits next to a smart kid, they think the other student isn’t working. Before I could answer Edward spoke up.

“Actually Bella,” he put an emphasis on my name. “did three of the five.”

Mr. Banner looked at me; obviously not believing what Edward said. “Have you done this lab before at your old school, Miss. Swan?”

I answered him in a soft voice, my cheeks turning red. “Yes.”

“Were you in an advanced placement program?” I nodded once in response. “Well then, I guess it's good you two are partners.” He walked away looking a little disgruntled.

Edward and I talked for the rest of class until the bell rang. It was light talk, but it was also noticeably easier to talk to him than the others, like with Alice. We left with a quick 'see you tomorrow' and I headed off to gym.

* * * * * * * * * *

When I got to the gym, the coach gave me a uniform and told me to get changed. I couldn't believe it. My first day here and they were already subjecting me to this torture. Though, I was probably more of a danger to all of them. It was bad enough that I had to take gym all four years instead of just two.

Coach Clapp, my teacher, gave me a locker combination and I changed in the girls’ locker room with the others. When I went into the gym, I noticed our class was mixed with the seniors as well. Two of them stood out among the others, but that was probably because everyone was staying out of their way.

Emmett and Jasper were standing against the wall of the gym. They would have looked completely bored if it wasn't for the large smile plastered on Emmett's face.

Suddenly Emmett looked over at me, like he could feel my eyes on him, and his grin stretched even wider on his face. He glanced back at Jasper and mumbled something before shrugging away from the wall and heading straight for me.

Their forms were even more intimidating close up. I swear I could wrap both my hands around Emmett's forearm and my fingertips still wouldn't touch. And then standing next to Jasper is like standing next to a flagpole.

“Hey Bells. What's up? Alice was telling us about you. I'm Emmett by the way.” He just talked like we were old friends. Like there was no awkward first meeting. And the fact that he was talking like a little kid and slightly bouncing made me laugh.

Jasper started to speak next to him. “Hi Bella. Excuse my brother for his childishness. I'm Jasper.” Neither of them offered to shake my hand, something that I was grateful for.

I gave them a quick 'hey' and then the coach started gym. I went to the side the juniors were on while Emmet and Jasper went with the other seniors. Our warmups were separate, but we were doing the activity together. And today was volleyball. Great. Note the sarcasm.

Coach Clapp split us off into small enough sections, but she let us pick our own teams.

Emmett was picked as a team captain along with one of the juniors. Emmett got first pick and his choice surprised me. “Bella.” I walked over to him with a light blush on my cheeks. When I reached him, he leaned over to me to whisper, “I thought I would save you from what is Mike Newton. He keeps looking at you weird.”

“Thank you, Emmett. But I'm not very good. You might want to make sure I don't touch the ball, or someone is going to get hurt. And that's not an if.” He laughed at me, though, I was completely serious.

When everyone was split off into teams, we started the game. At first, the ball never came to me. I just stood in the back and watched my teammates, who were actually pretty good. But then the ball came straight towards me and I had to hit it, so I wouldn't have a black eye.

I hit the ball hard, but instead of going over the net, it went under it. I thought that would be the worst of it. Then the ball bounced back up, still going fast, and hit Mike where it hurts. I gasped and covered my mouth as I stared at him shocked. I heard him curse before he fell to his knees.

I saw Emmett and Jasper, along with a few other guys, rolling on the ground laughing. Th e coach came over to see what had happened and when she saw Mike, she made one of the seniors get off the ground and take him to the nurse. The guys laughed harder as he got up and started limping away.

When the had calmed themselves a little, Emmett and Jasper came over to me. “Now I know what you meant about hurting someone. But if you hurt Newton like that every day I think I'll keep you on my team.” He started laughing again.

“Seriously Bella, that was the best thing that's happened here in a long time. Priceless.” I started laughing a little with them. The rest of class was uneventful and soon the final bell rang. Jasper and Emmett said goodbye to me before heading into the boys’ locker room.

I got dressed as quick as I could before dashing out of the changing rooms and heading towards the parking lot. I was kind of surprised with myself at the day I had. I had actually met people that I could be friends with.


	6. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that this chapter has sort of some graphic depictions of rape. If you are triggered by this content, please don't read.
> 
> The thoughts towards the Cullens feels so unearned. There is zero character development here. Oh well. I'm not taking the time to rewrite it that much. I'm just editing here, not revising. XD

After dropping my slip off at the office, I ran back to the parking lot. I jumped into the cab of my truck and turned on the thunderously, loud engine of my truck. I pulled out of the lot quickly and drove towards the town's grocery. When I got there, I took out the list I made that morning. I went over it again, making sure I knew what I needed to get and checking if I had written everything down.

I took my wallet with the food money out of my bag and then went into the store. Pushing the cart around the aisles was nice, it felt normal. I walked around slowly while everyone else seemed to be on fast forward. I reveled in the normality of shopping in this unfamiliar place.

When I had everything, I paid for the groceries and then drove back home. Charlie wasn't back yet when I got there. I put all the groceries away and reorganized the cupboards and fridge a bit in the process.

After that, I took out some stuff to make chicken. I put some barbecue sauce on it and the stuck it in the oven on low so it would be ready when Charlie got home. I also got some stuff out for a salad and put some potatoes in the microwave to bake.

After everything was ready for dinner, I went up to my room to get some homework done. I ended up finishing before Charlie got home. I was just walking into the kitchen when he came through the door. “Bella?”

“I'm in the kitchen.” I turned on the microwave to heat the potatoes back up and took the chicken out of the oven. Charlie came around the bend just as the microwave was going off. “Dinner's done.”

Charlie sat down in his chair and I put everything on the table. “It smells good Bells.” I smiled in response as he put the food on his plate. I followed his lead and took a piece of chicken, some potatoes, and a helping of salad.

We ate in silence, but it was comfortable. I finished first and started to get up to wash dishes. “I'll do the dishes Bella. If you're gonna cook I'm not going to make you wash too.” He laughed lightly and I smiled, sitting back in my seat. “So, how was your first day?”

“It was okay. I met some people that are pretty nice.” I looked out the window blankly, just watching the water hit the glass while images of the Cullens ran through my head.

“Oh, like who?” He seemed happy that I had possibly made some new friends.

“Well, the Cullens were the nicest.” Especially Edward and Alice.

He smiled again. “Dr. Cullen's kids?” I nodded. “I'm not surprised. They're a good bunch of kids. Never had any trouble from a single one of them. And that's more than I can say for kid's whose families have lived here for generations.”

We talked more about how my day went. I skipped over gym. There's no way he would ever let me live it down. After that, I went up to my room to grab my bathroom stuff and went to go take a shower. When I was finished, I went back to my room and got under my covers. I was exhausted so I fell asleep quickly. But it was only to pick up where my mind left off on the plane.

* * * * * * * * * *

I looked back at the door to see it was locked. His hand held fast to my wrist, locking me in an iron grasp. He pulled me swiftly to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

His lips crashed onto mine and his grip was so tight I couldn't even try to move, I could barely breath. When he pulled away slightly, he whispered in a voice that sent chills from the soles of my feet to the tip of my crown. “You are mine Isabella. You will never get away from me. I will always find you.”

I tried to control my breathing but failed in my attempts to calm myself. One of my worst nightmares was coming true. “Don't worry princess, you'll learn to enjoy it.” he started to remove my cloths and my body immediately locked down, something I did under stress. I felt no emotion and my eyes closed so I saw nothing but blackness.

And there, in that classroom, a place where others laughed and gossiped and enjoyed their youth, he took me.  
_____________________________________________________________________

The final bell rang and I could hear the students running to freedom. After the halls emptied, he let me put my cloths back on and unlocked the door. He left before me and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

When my clothes were on, I tried to make myself as presentable as possible. I walked quickly; away from the room I now hated, away from the memories, and away from him. 

But my emotions stayed locked inside. I didn't cry. Didn't let anyone see the turmoil going on inside of me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry because of him. I would not give him that satisfaction. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything from me . . .  
But he had it. He took everything without asking. He took it away from me and I could do nothing about it.

When I finally made it home, I went straight to the shower. My mom wasn't there to witness me in my state. I had at least an hour before she would be home.

I felt extremely dirty. No one should be allowed to touch me now. I scrubbed my entire body, but I couldn't get the feeling off of me. I gave up after a half hour and dried off. I looked over my naked body to assess what he had done.

I had brushes running up both my arms and legs, roughly in the shape of fingers. There was a bruise under my eye from where he had hit me when I tried to scream once. But the worst damage was on the inside where no one could see. It hurt worse than all my bruises.

I turned away from the mirror disgusted with myself. I put on some clothes that would cover up the bruises. My mom would see the one under my eye, but she would just think that I fell down or something.

I felt extremely tired, emotionally and physically, so I claimed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Renee must have let me sleep because it was dark when I opened my eyes.

Everything from the day came flooding back into my mind and I had to force back the tears. I will not cry over him. I will never give him that satisfaction, even if he isn't here to witness it.

* * * * * * * * * *

I'm not sure when I woke up from the dream, but my open eyes didn't stop the images. I was currently forcing back present tears at the replay in my head. It was even worse than the first time, but I pushed back the water in my eyes. The same thing still applied. I will never cry over him.

It was 5:28 when I looked at the clock so I got up. I went to take another shower because my body was covered in cold sweat from my dream. I finished getting ready and dressed before I went downstairs.

Charlie was already gone when I got to the kitchen. I made a quick bowl of cereal and ate in the silence. After I finished, I went to brush my teeth and get my books.

With my bookbag in one hand and my truck keys in the other I walked outside with my jacket pulled tightly around me. The frigged air hit me hard, but it was also refreshing, bringing with it the smell of the inevitable rain. I locked the door quickly before getting in my truck.

The dream I had was still shaking me. I wasn't sure if I could get through the day with no one noticing. But a single thought made me smile. It washed the images from my mind and replaced it with a good feeling. I would get to see the Cullens today.

And though I was scared every day, and I had to force myself not to cry. Though, I couldn't let myself trust people anymore. And though I had to put up a mask so no one would ever know. I finally felt happy again. Because of them. For the first time in six months I felt hope again.


	7. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has lunch with the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, blood, blooooood, and Death. O_O 10,000 points to anyone who guesses the reference. Not everything is made up but the points still don't matter.

When I got to school, I half ran to my English class because it had started raining so hard. I couldn't actually run or I would fall on my face in the mud, but I went as quickly as I could.

I got into the classroom and took off my raincoat. I was wearing a sweatshirt underneath, so I wasn't cold. No one else was in the classroom yet so I decided to just draw on my notebook. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew the room was full of my classmates and the late bell was ringing.

Turns out Mike was in my English class too and he sat down in the seat next to me. He was about to start talking when Mrs. O'Hanlon started the lecture. I thanked my lucking stars and took careful notes on the topic she was discussing today. He didn't get another chance to talk during class but when the late bell rang, he insisted on walking me to my next class.

He started chatting but it was uncomfortable. Nothing like how it was talking with Edward or Alice. I said goodbye to him at the door to my Government class and went inside. Alice was already sitting in the same seat as yesterday and I hurried to sit down next her.

“Hi Bella.” She had a big smile on her face and her voice was high pitched. I laughed a little at her enthusiasm. It was nice to laugh again.

“Hey Alice. You might won't to take the tone down a bit.” She frowned causing me to laugh again. “So, how are you doing today Alice.”  
“Fine, I guess. Gym was annoying and Edward was being weird today, so volleyball was no fun. He's the only one who can beat me. Oh, that reminds me. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?”

That was unexpected. I enjoyed talking to the Cullens, but as far as I knew they kept to themselves and only really talked to each other. “Sure, that would be nice.” I smiled at her but then she had to ruin it.

“Emmett and Jasper told me what happened in gym.” She smirked and I felt the blood start to color my cheeks. I put my head down and let my hair cover my face. I heard her start laughing. “Oh, come on. It's hilarious. I've been waiting for someone to stick it to him since we moved here.

“I didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident.” Surprisingly, she frowned.

“Damn. You didn't really try to hit him? That's too bad. You deserved to after him following you around and not giving you any space to breathe.” I looked at her confused. “Oh, come on Bella. Your face is so easy to read. I can tell you don't like him hanging around you like he's been doing.”

I shrugged letting it go. She could read it on my face, and I didn't feel like getting into it at the moment. We talked during class while we did the 'silent' work Mr. John had assigned us.

When the bell rang, we grabbed our books and started walking out the door. We went our separate ways and Alice yelled, “See you at lunch,” before turning the corner.

Trig and Spanish passed quickly and I walked to lunch. Jessica hadn't taken me telling her I was sitting with the Cullens as well as I had hoped. But it's not like I promised her I would sit with her every day.

I saw Alice waiting outside the cafeteria for me and quickened my pace. “Hey Bella.” I smiled and waved at her and we walked in together. People hadn't stopped their staring and I felt a little uncomfortable with all the eyes on me.

Alice went up to get food with me and then we walked over to her usual table. The others weren't there yet, so I sat next Alice and started eating while we talked. A few minutes later I heard a familiar booming voice at the table with us.

“Well lookey here. We picked up a stray.” Emmett said and then laughed when I blushed. “How you doing, Bells?”

“Alright, and you Em.” Rosalie was standing next to him; a tray of food in her hands and looking at him like he was an idiot but still with a smile on her face.

“I'm okay. By the way, this is Rosalie. Bells, Rose. Rosie, Bella.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie?” She said before giving me a polite smile that I returned. They both sat down across from me and Alice but Emmet was still looking straight at Rosalie.

Emmett pouted. “But I like calling you Rosie.” His face was priceless, and I had to hold back the laughs trying to escape.

“Ah, sorry baby. But that's too bad. Don't call me Rosie.” 

Emmett's frown deepened and he looked like a five-year-old who didn’t get their ice cream. I couldn't help it, I exploded into a fit of giggles. Alice soon followed and Emmett looked at us like we were crazy while Rosalie smiled.

I saw two more figures walk up, but I couldn't tell who they were through the tears in my eyes. “What's so funny?” Jasper said as he pulled up a chair next to Alice. Alice couldn't answer, so I had to try to get it out between my laughs.  
“Em . . . his face . . . you . . . should have . . . seen it.” Me and Alice started laughing harder and tears fell from our eyes. I finally calmed down enough to breath regularly and looked around the table.

Emmett was pouting and Rose was just smiling, Jasper was watching Alice come down from the high with a smirk on his face, and Edward was sitting next to me with a wide smile stretching his lips.

“What?” I asked him, still smiling.

He shrugged. “You're funny,” he said simply.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked back. “So other than making fun of Emmett, what's up today?” I had to roll my eyes again at his question.

“You know. Sitting in class boring my brains out, people staring at me, and Mike annoying me to death. The usual.”

“You've been here for little over a day and it's already usual,” he said, laughing.

“Okay, just the first part is usual. The other two are new but still true.” It was his turn to roll his eyes. “And how about you?”

“Pretty much the same including Mike annoying me to death. Like now when he's giving me a death glare.” I turned around in my seat and sure enough Mike was staring at Edward murderously. I turned back around shaking my head. “I don't think he likes the fact that we stole you.”

“He's just going to have to deal with it. I like it better over here. It's not as uncomfortable as sitting between Mike and Jessica.” He laughed.

“Nice to hear it,” he said with a smile.

For the rest of lunch, we all talked comfortably. Jasper and Emmett were hilarious and kept me laughing the whole time. And sitting next to Edward was nice. I was a bit surprised when the bell for the end of lunch went off. We all stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went to the left and me and Edward went right. I was happy that I had my next class with Edward. It was nice being around him. “I'll see you later Bella.” That was unexpected.

“Aren't you going to class?”

“Um, I have a meeting with my counselor for classes next year. So, I won't come back until the end of class.” Well, there goes my good day.

“Okay then. I'll see you later.” I walked off to Biology alone while Edward went to the office. When I got to the classroom, I sat down at my empty table and laid my chin on my arms.

Mr. Banner came into the room a couple minutes later juggling a couple different boxes. He put them on Mike's desk and then snapped a pair of gloves onto his hands. “Alright class. Today we are doing a blood typing experiment.” He started to describe the lab and I could feel the panic start to set in.

“The first thing you'll need to do is prick your finger.” He lifted Mike's hand up and pressed the tip of the scalpel into his finger. “Please don't start until I come around and get your cards ready.”  
The rest of his words and the words of my classmates were lost on me as the rust and salt smell hit me. I could feel the dizziness start in my head and the cold sweat on my neck. The room started to blur around the edges. Oh no . . .


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes care of Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unearned. I'm basically going to add the Soulmate tag to this story just to justify the fact that they get so close so fast. Especially because I can't use the vampire mate excuse. Oh, well.

“Bella? Bella? Are you all right?” I could hear Mr. Banner's voice in my ear, but the sounds were blending together. Then someone shook my shoulder and I jumped.

I looked around and saw my teacher. He looked concerned and a little surprised. After the nausea came back, I put my head back on the cold hardtop of the table with a groan.

“Are you feeling all right Bella?” I shook my head. “Can someone please take Bella to the nurse?” A few moments later, I felt an arm wrap around my middle to lift me up.

I would have cringed away from the contact, but my head was spinning, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of there without someone's help. When the cold air outside hit me, it helped to clear my head enough to make my feet move properly.

When we got to the corner of the building, I asked whoever was helping me to let me sit down for a second. I didn't get an answer, instead the person picked me up in his arms. I was about to scream when he put his hand to my mouth.

“Calm down, Bella. It's just me.” I instantly recognized Edward's voice like I had known him all my life.

“Edward, put me down.” I would have tried to make him let me go, but I was still a little dizzy.

“Don't worry about it, Bells. We're almost there.”

“I thought you were in the counselor's office.” I looked up, giving up fighting him for the moment. And besides, I didn't have the same reaction to Edward as everyone else. For some reason, it didn't bother me as much when he touched me.

“I was. I got back to class right when you passed out. Good thing I got there too, or else Newton probably would have taken you.” I could hear the disgust in his voice. He must really not like Mike. Though, that feeling was probably reciprocated.

Just then we reached the door to the office and he pushed it open. I don't know how he did it while carrying me, but he did. The secretary wasn't in, so we just went right through to the nurse’s door.

She looked up from the book in her hands and gasped when she saw us. “She fainted in Biology,” Edward explained before she could ask as he placed me on the cot in the back of the room.

The nurse nodded. “There's always one.” Yeah, that made me feel better. “It'll pass, hun,” she said sweetly.

“I know.” I saw Edward laugh silently behind the nurse's back.

“Has this happened before?” I nodded a yes and looked up at the blank ceiling, so I wouldn't see anything in the room spinning.

“I'll go get you a cold pack. It will help with the dizziness.” When she left the room, Edward came up to lean on the side of my bed.

“So, you faint at the sight of blood.” He had a smug smirk on his face and I could see he was holding back laughter.

“Ha ha. It’s so funny.” The sarcasm was pretty much ruined by the fact that I could still smell the blood. “It's not really seeing the blood anyway. It's the smell that makes me sick.” My nose wrinkled in disgust.

He looked confused for a minute. “Humans can't smell blood.”

“Well, I can. It smells like rust and salt.” I shook my head trying to clear it. The walls were staying in the right places now, so I thought that was good.

He laughed again, shaking his head as the nurse came back in. She handed me a cold pack and I sat up, “Thank you.” I could see she wanted me to lay back down, but the door burst open in the same moment she opened her mouth. A boy that looked unnaturally pale came through the door and I got up quickly to let him have the cot.

He was from our Biology class and I started to smell the blood again so I darted out as fast as I could. Edward was only a step behind me.

I turned around to see that it was not only Edward but also Mike following me out of the clinic. I guess Mike helped the other boy get here. “Hey, Bella. You doing okay?”

I smiled at him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep your hand in your pocket.”

“It stopped bleeding already.” He lifted his hand up to let me see. “So . . . are you going back to class?” He sounded hopeful which sent a wave of guilt through me, but I tried to hide it in my voice.

“Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come right back here.”

“Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll see you in gym Bella.” He threw one more unconscious glare at Edward before turning away.

“See ya.” I saw his shoulders slump as he walked out of the office and the guilt infused knot in my stomach got worse. But then what he said hit me and I groaned. “Gym.”

“I can take care of that for you.” 

“Really?” 

He smirked and walked up to the secretary that had come back into the room while I slid into one of the plastic chairs. I didn't listen to what he told her, but a few moments later Edward was back over by me.

“You're excused from gym, but you have to let me drive you home. Though, we'll need to use your truck since I drove everyone else here.” Edwards looked way too proud of himself as he stood in front of me. I had no idea how he’d done it, but I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Edward Cullen is definitely a mystery.

I just shrugged and stood up. He hesitated to move, probably making sure I wasn't going to fall. He walked out the door and started heading in the opposite direction of the student parking lot.

“Um . . . aren't we supposed to go the other way?” He laughed and I couldn’t stop the smile pulling at my lips. His laugh was intoxicating.

“Yeah, but I need to drop my keys off with Alice,” He said, waving a pair of keys in over his shoulder. We got to Alice’s classroom and Edward knocked once before opening the door. I waited outside for him and then we walked to the parking lot. “Alice said she would pick me up after school was over, so you’re going to have to deal with me for a little while.”

“I don't mind. Just make sure your gone before the cop comes home. He might think the worst.” He stopped dead in his tracks with a shocked look on his face, staring at me. “I'm just kidding. God, Edward.”

He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and laughing. “Right.”

When we got to the truck, he guided me towards the passenger side and opened the door. I jumped in without fighting, knowing I would lose. I looked back at him and he held his hand open. “Keys?” He smirked as I reluctantly placed them on his palm. “Thank you.”

It was only a moment before he was in the driver seat and starting the truck. It roared to life and he pulled out as smoothly as anyone could with this old thing. He started down the highway looking repeatedly at the speedometer.

“Your truck is slow.”

“Yeah, but then it's older than you by about forty years so . . .” He just rolled his eyes at me. We sat in silence while Edward drove. It wasn't uncomfortable like it was with a lot of people. It felt normal.

“Can I ask you a question?” Edward said, finally breaking the silence.

“You already did but go ahead.” I said, turning in my seat towards him. I was half curious, half anxious to see what he wanted to ask me.

“Every time someone touches you, you cringe away. Except for me. Why is that?” I turned away, letting my hair hide the blush I could feel creeping into my cheeks. How was he so observant about everything? “You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I was just curious.”

How did he always know how I was feeling? It was like he could read my mind. “No, it's okay . . .” I thought over the words for a minute to make sure they didn't come out sounding as stupid as they did in my head. “I guess . . . it's because I feel safe with you. I don't really know.”

That's the best I could explain it without being a complete idiot. He nodded but didn't press for any details. Though, I could see a slight smile on his face. We lapsed back into the comfortable silence and I watched out the window as we passed the enormous trees. 

We got to the house about five minutes after and he pulled into my driveway. We got out of the truck and made our way up the porch steps, still not talking. I unlocked the door and let him into the house to wait for Alice to come pick him up.


	9. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets a hint of Bella's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this. I don't know why I did thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

We walked into the kitchen and Edward sat down in one of the chairs our small table. “You want something to drink?”

He shrugged. “Sure.” I went to the fringe and pulled out two cokes. I set one down in front of him and sat in the seat opposite him with my own. “You feeling better?” There was humor in his voice, but I could see the real concern underneath.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. “Yeah, loads. Now a just have to find   
a way to keep this from Charlie.” I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted him to know about.

“I'm sure he already knows. There are no secrets in a town like Forks.” Edward laughed, but I grimaced at his words.

I knew he was wrong about that. Forks had at least one secret now. “Yeah, I'm sure he does,” I said, shaking off the thoughts before they carried me too far. “That would be just my luck.”

After that, we started talking about different things. Most of it was meaningless stuff like school and the people there. But then he brought up the one topic that I would never be comfortable talking about again.

“So, do you miss Phoenix?” He had a light smile on his face, and I was having trouble keeping the sadness from my face. I looked down so he couldn't see my face and said the truest thing I could.

“Not really. I mean, I miss my mother, but not Phoenix. I didn't really fit in there.” And leaving Phoenix meant getting away from him.

“Yeah, I can see that. You can't really fit into the valley of the sun when you’re as white as a sheet.” He laughed and I looked up smiling. I could see he was trying lighten the mood so I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding my emotions.

I reached up to push the sleeve of my shirt up my arm. Before I could think about what I had done, I saw the damage in Edward's eyes. I looked down at the thick bruises that covered my entire arm. I quickly pulled down my sleeve, but I knew it was too late. The damage had already been done.

I stood up and turned my back to Edward. I never wanted him to see that, never wanted him to know. Or anyone really. I didn't know what he would think of me now. “Bella?” His voice stabbed at my heart, but I didn't turn to face him. I wasn't sure if I could look him in the eyes just yet.

“Bella look at me.” I knew I would have to face this sooner or later so it might as well be now. He had already seen my scars if only the ones on the surface. I turned to him but kept my eyes on the ground.

He touched my hand lightly. For the first time with him I flinched but forced myself not to pull away. I felt it as he pulled back both my sleeves to see the extent of the dark blue and green painted skin.

His next words were so low I could barely hear what he had said. “Who did this to you?” I kept my head down, but I could still see his hands hovering just above the bruises on my arm, never touching though.

He put one of his hands under my chin and lifted my face so I would have to look at him. A single tear fell from my eyes, but it wasn't because of the pain or the one who caused it. It was because of the emotions I could see in Edward's eyes. There was nothing there but caring and something else that I could describe. None of the disgust I thought I would see.

“Bella, I know we don’t know each other very well, but you can tell me anything. I listen to whatever you need to say.” And for some reason I believed him. After six months of not being able to trust anyone, not even my own mother, I knew I could trust Edward with this secret. More than I could anyone else.

But I just wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't relive the memories for someone else right now.

“I know Edward.” I paused for a minute, still thinking over how to word my hesitance. “I just . . . can't. Not yet anyway. I . . .” I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't think of how to make him understand.

“Shh, Bella. You don't have to tell me right now. Whenever you're ready, I'll listen. Okay?” I nodded my head and he pulled me into a soft hug. I couldn't remember the last time I let someone hug me, but Edwards' arms were warm and comforting.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but we eventually heard a honking outside the front of the house. “That's Alice.” He pushed me back, still touching the tops of my arms but holding me at arm’s length. “You alright for now?”

I could see the concern still in his eyes, along with the unidentifiable emotion. “I’m fine. Go home.” He didn't look like he believed me, but he let go of me and headed towards the front door.

I followed him so I could say a quick hello to Alice. He paused right before he opened the door. “You sure you're okay?”

“Yes, now go before Alice comes and drags you out.” He smiled but only slightly before he opened the door. He walked out to the Volvo, Alice already sitting in the passenger seat.

He turned around and waved goodbye before getting in. I waved back and watched the two of them until they rounded the corner.

I went back into the house and to the kitchen. My thoughts were confused, and I couldn't keep them straight.

Edward had said he would wait for me to tell him, but I wasn't sure how long the offer would stand. He could easily come to his senses and want nothing to do with me. Plus, I didn't know what he would think of me after I told him.

My mind was spinning and, coupled with the recent event, I had to sit down.

I wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment, but I had seen the concern in Edward's eyes and if I was lucky it was real. But I'm not sure that I'm a lucky person, so I wasn't sure if it was real or my eyes were playing tricks on me.


	10. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's POV. He relives his own life before the Cullens and promises himself to help Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part kills me.

EPOV

I walked out of her house stunned and worried, but I kept the emotions hidden. If Alice saw my turmoil, she would force me to tell her and I would never betray Bella like that.

Alice was already sitting in the passenger seat. She knew I hated when I didn't drive. I was glad that I would have driving to distract me and to use as an excuse not to talk to Alice. I didn't want her thinking something was happening and my tone would probably give it away. She knew me too well.

We got to the house in just a few minutes and she jumped out of the car after I parked in the garage. I walked slower than her to the front steps, not really in any rush. I was still worrying about Bella. Half of me wanted to jump in the car and speed back to her house, but the other half of me knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

When I opened the door to the house, nobody was in the front rooms and I couldn't hear any sound from the kitchen so I assumed they were all in their rooms. I headed up to my room on the third floor and I heard voices in Alice's bedroom on the way up.

I decided to just keep going instead of saying hi to whoever she was with. In my room I put on some relaxing music before laying down on my bed. I needed to calm myself so I could think but it was working very well. Not even the music could sooth my keyed-up mood.

Because I had seen those marks before. Witnessed the pain that goes with those kinds of scars. It wasn't my first time seeing the bruising of someone who had been hit; I had been there in person the first time I saw bruises like that.

(Flashback)  
My mom and I were sitting in the living room watching “The Lion King” when I was eight. The two of us were even singing along to the songs together. But the fun didn't last.

My dad burst through the front door and started shouting angry words that I can't remember. He came straight into the living room where my mom and I were still at and grabbed my mom by her arm and yanked her to her feet.

I heard her low scream of pain, but I was just a kid. What was I supposed to do? He started to shout right in her face and she just tried to calm him as best she could. It didn't work and in the next second he was slapping her in the face.

I stared with wide eyes at my father, but I don't think he even noticed I was there. Lion King was still on in the background and “Hakuna Matata” started to play. The cheery music was nowhere close to the atmosphere of the room I was in, but the irony of the words played in my head.

My mom turned to me after my dad had slapped her. “Edward, get out of here. Go to your room now. Do you understand?”

I didn't want to leave her alone, not after what I had just seen. But she gave me that look that only mothers can pull off. “Don't argue. Just do what I say.”

So, I left. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and closed the door. I wasn't allowed to lock my door, so I improvised and just put a chair underneath it. Now I couldn't technically get in trouble. I waited in my room and listened to what was going on downstairs.

I could hear the sound of something falling and once I heard a glass break, but I stayed in my room like my mother asked. Soon it got dark and I fell asleep waiting.

When I woke up, it was too early. Normally I was still asleep until after my dad left, but he was still home. I stayed still and listened until I heard him open the front door to leave for work. As soon as the lock clicked, I got out of my bed, moved the chair away from the door, and ran to my mom's room.

She was up and making her bed when I got there. She looked up, startled when she saw that I was in the doorway. Still, my mom smiled at me and I ran over to her. She picked me up and stood me up on her bed.

Before she said anything, I saw a purplish color on her arm and reached down to look. Bruises covered her entire arm. I looked back into her eyes, scared, and she gave me a sad smile.

(End Flashback)

After it happened, she had told me that my dad was just angry, and he would be alright. That this wouldn't happen again.

That was the first time, that I saw at least.

It continued.

Sometimes, it was worse than others and my mom wouldn't be able to pick me up for a few days. Other times life was almost normal. Like my dad that I use to know was back again. And then he would disappear, and the monster would come back.

Two years went by like that. And then, when I was only ten, it went too far.

My dad was in an especially bad mood that day and his head wasn't in the right place. He hit my mom hard that day until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell over and I rushed over to her side as fast as I could.

She whispered her last words to me before she left this world. “Edward, never be like your father. You are a good person.” I wasn't sure if she was right about that. How could I be a good person when I watched him hurt her for two years and didn't tell anyone? But I knew that I would never hit a woman like my father did my mother. I would never be able to hurt someone I loved like that.

My mom died that night and since my dad was too busy trying to get my mom to get back up, I was able to call the police. They came and took my father away, something I had been wishing for for a long time. They also took my mother.

My father was imprisoned for life for assault and murder. But no matter how much I wanted that to happen, I still wish my mother was here. She would know how I could help Bella more than anyone else I knew would.

That was who I needed, my mom.

But she wasn't here, and I would have to help Bella myself. I would do anything to help her. Even though we had only known each other a couple days, I felt a connection with her. It was a feeling I had never felt with anyone else before. It was new and confusing, and I had no idea what it was.

I knew it couldn't have been her father that did this to her. One, the bruises were too old for it to have happened in the last few days. Two, Bella was comfortable living here and the sadness in her eyes isn't as pronounced as it was the first day. And three, Charlie was your typical small-town Police Chief. He probably wouldn’t go five miles over the speed limit.

So, that means that she probably left Phoenix for this reason. God, if I ever mention her previous home to her again somebody slap me.

I was still thinking of Bella when I heard a knock on my door. “Come in.” 

Alice opened my door and leaned against the door frame. “Hey, Edward. Mom says it's time for dinner.” I looked over at the clock. It was already 5:30. I must have been really out of it.

“Alright, Alice. I'll be right down.” I waited for her to leave before I went over to my desk to pull something out of the drawer. I got it out and held it to the light, so I could see. It was a picture of my mother and me before any of the 'stuff' happened. We looked happy in this picture. Unlike in latter ones of us together or with my father.

I looked at the picture hoping she could hear me now. “Mom, I need you. I don't know if I can do this. It didn't work out so well the first time and I couldn't bare if the same thing happened to her. I love you mom, please help me.” I was silent as I held the picture in front of me and waited for anything that could be my answer.

When nothing happened, I sighed and placed the picture of my mom back into the drawer. I went downstairs to go eat, but my thoughts were still filled with Bella.

I will help her. I will never let her get hurt again.


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Bella. Basically a time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know at this point.

Bella's POV

I didn't get much sleep that night. Not because Edward knew something was wrong. For some reason, I was actually relieved I didn't have to hide everything from him. It was the dream that had me screaming myself awake. Luckily, I screamed into the pillow or I would probably have woken Charlie.

That next day at school I was anxious, but nothing was really different. Mike annoyed me in all the classes I had with him. I talked with Alice in History and even Angela and Jessica when they sat next to me.

When I saw Edward for the first time that day at lunch, he smiled as usual and didn't show any sign that anything had changed. The only difference I could visibly see was a new . . . I guess you could say protectiveness in Edward's eyes. Other than that, he was normal.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The days passed quickly in Forks. School took up the week and hanging out with the Cullens covered most of the weekends. Not that I minded that part. I loved being with the Cullens. They were nice and, most of the time, hilarious.

Emmett and Jasper kept everyone laughing with their stupidity and sometimes even Edward would include himself in their childish games. The two of them were like brothers to me and Rosalie and Alice were like the sisters I never had. Both of them extremely girly—I think Alice shops at least once a week. The worst times are when they drag me along too. Rosalie is almost the same except she enjoys fixing cars as well despite her model appearance.

The four are both exactly alike and completely different but they're really good friends. Edward, though, has become my best friend. We did almost everything together. Constantly at each other’s houses or the movies or whatever.

But lately things were changing, and I could feel it. It's been six weeks since Edward found out about the bruises. He hasn't said anything to anyone or brought it up again. I would think it never happened. But every now and then I catch a look in Edward's eye while he's looking at me and know that it was real.  
But that wasn't it. Every now and then the dreams from my past would stop for one night and I would dream of something better. Something happy. Something that was confusing me and my emotions. I'd dream of Edward.

I wasn't sure why. It could have been because he was my best friend or that he was the only person that knew. At least, he knew something. But every time I didn't dream of him, I'd dream of Edward.

In the dream, there was only the two of us. We were sitting in the most beautiful meadow and his arm was around my shoulder. And that was it, we just sat there. Nothing happening.  
Today, was one of those days I had that dream. I woke up relaxed but also confused. It bothered me that I didn't know why I was having these dreams.

I got dressed and ready for school as usual and then left in my truck. I was excited to go to school today. Edward and his brothers hadn't come to school on Friday, for some unknown reason, and we weren't able to see each other over the weekend so I was looking forward to seeing him today. In my excitement, I didn't realize I was earlier than normal until I got there. Most of the time I waited until I would only have to wait fifteen minutes 'til class, but today I got there forty minutes early.

Damn, now I have to wait in my car. Just as the thought ran through my mind, a light tapping came from my window. I turned to see Edward looking back at me with an amused smile on his face. I opened the door and got out of my truck to talk to him.

“Aren't we a little early today?” I could tell he was about to crack up, he knew about my issues with being early because it meant I had to wait. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at my disgruntled expression or the fact that I forgot to check the time.

“Shut up. I wasn't paying attention when I left this morning.” He laughed and we started walking towards the benches outside the building. It wasn't raining yet so it was safe to sit outside for a while. “Why are you here so early by the way?”

“I had to make up that English test I missed Friday. Though, I was surprised when I came out and saw you. Usually you wait until five minutes before the bell.” A wide grin spread across his face and I just rolled my eyes.

“I told you, I forgot to check the time. So, did you drag everyone else here with you?” He was normally the one who drove the others to school, so I wasn't sure if they were here or not.

“No, they're riding with Rosalie today.” He shrugged.

“So, are you going to go take the test now or is she not here yet?” I didn't want him to leave but he had to take the test some time.

A wide smirk covered his face. “I already took the test.” I stared in shock. There was no way he had come earlier than 6:45 and that test had taken me all class period. It was only 7:10 now!

“You're kidding right?” He shook his head and his famous, innocent crooked smile graced his lips. “God, I hate you. You make all the rest of us look stupid.” He rolled his eyes and lightly nudged my side with his arm.

“It's all about memory. It's hard to fail when you have a photographic memory.”

“Well, could you try? You're making us all look bad? Even Alice doesn't ace every test in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Alice wanted me to ask you something.” He was about to continue when right on time Alice showed up next to us.

“Bella! Hey.” Alice was her usual perky, over excited self as she skipped, actually skipped, over to me and Edward.

“Hi, Alice,” I said with a laugh while Edward covered his eyes with embarrassment from his sister.

“Did he ask you yet?”

“Ask me what?” I said, but before she could answer Edward interrupted.

“No, Alice. You coming over here to ask if I had asked interrupted me asking her.” He said it in one breath and the whole sentence after 'No Alice' was kind of wasted on me.

“I have absolutely no idea what you just said but that's okay, I'll ask.” And with that she turned to me with the biggest grin on her face. “Bella, do you want to spend the night at our house Friday.”

Her smile was so big it looked like it would break her face, but my face fell slightly. I wasn't quite sure what to do. On the one hand, I loved the Cullens and would love to have a sleep over with them. But on the other, I was still having nightmares and if I woke up screaming in the middle of the night they would know something was wrong. “I don't know, Ali.”

I could feel the indecision on my face and hear it in my voice, but she decided to make it impossible for me to say no. “Ah, Bella come on. Please.” Her eyes got big and wide and her bottom lip came out in a pout.

Guilt.

Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about without possibly hurting her feelings. “Alice, don't do that.” She knew I was a sucker for guilt trips.

“Please, Bella. I promise it will be fun.” She continued pouting until I gave in.

“Uh, fine Alice you win, I'll come.”

“Yay! Thanks, Bells. Don't worry you'll have fun. I know you will.” And with a cheery “See you in History” she left towards the other side of the school where our class was at.

When I turned back to Edward, he was shaking his head. “What?”

“You know you shouldn't let her get away with everything,” he said with a light smile.

“I know, but when she does that, I can't help it. She knows my weakness.” He laughed and I just glared.

“You don't really have to come this weekend if you feel uncomfortable,” he said, his eyes earnest and sincere.

“I know but she'll probably make it twice as worse if I cancel.” I shuddered at the thought of what Alice would do if I didn't go. That girl has some of the craziest ideas.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He was quiet for a second and his eyes coated with worry. “Bella, I know I said I wouldn't push you but I'm worried about you. It looks like you haven't slept in weeks.”

I knew what he was talking about immediately and, in all honesty, I hadn't slept since the start of the first semester of junior year. But I wasn't going to tell him that. “Please Edward, I'm fine.” My voice was barely over a whisper. I'm not sure why but I couldn't look him in the eyes at the moment.

He lifted my chin, so I had to look at him before saying anything else. “Bella, you know I'm here, right? That no matter what you say I'll always care about you. You can tell me anything.”

I knew he was telling the truth. I could trust him more than anyone else. But I just wasn't ready. The last six weeks felt like six days and six months at the same time. I just needed some time. “I know Edward, but I just can't. Not yet.”

I looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smiled back, but I could see the concern behind his eyes. “Okay, Bells. Take your time.”

After that, the warning bell rang, and we headed towards our classes without another word. But I couldn't deny the truth. I promised myself I would tell him soon. About everything. It was only a matter of time until then. But would I be ready?


	12. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of rape and violence.
> 
> I know what's going on now. I'm skipping over all of the relationship building. Apparently, 2010 me was just trying to get this story over with. XD

Alice was her same bubbly self when I got to History class, but I wasn't in the mood to humor her today. So, I just listened to Mr. John in the back of the class. I was worried that Edward would bring my 'issues' up again and I wasn't looking forward to it.

But it seemed that my worries were for nothing. I walked into lunch after my morning classes and Edward was acting the same as always. He didn't bring anything up after this morning.

Regardless, I was relieved when the day was finally over, and I was getting in my truck to go home. I said goodbye to my friends and drove away. Edward and I weren't hanging out today because it was Monday and Mondays are always crappy. Still, I didn't have any homework tonight, so I knew I could relax when I got home.

After unlocking the door, I ran up to my room and changed into a comfortable pair of pj's, got out one of my favorite books, Wuthering Heights, and read until I had to make dinner.

Time passed quickly after school. Soon dinner and dishes were done, and I was heading up to bed. Charlie and I had exchanged a couple words about our day and stuff like that. Neither of us were big talkers, though, so it didn't last long.

And before long I was curled up in my bed closing my eyes and drifting into whatever sleep I could get.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I pulled down the sleeve of the jacket I was wearing. A couple of people were staring at me. But that might have been because I was wearing a jacket in Phoenix. It wasn't as if I had a choice, though. The teachers would have freaked if they saw the bruises covering my arms.

I got to my class as soon as possible and sat in the back like I did normally. But this wasn't just one of my normal classes. It was his class, and I was more on edge than I had been recently. Even the days I had managed to leave his classroom without him noticing had been in vain. He had found ways to get to me every day no matter what I did or where I went.

I’d thought about staying home, but then the school would be calling Renee and I’d have to explain to her why’d I’d suddenly become a truant.

It was hopeless and I could feel the part of me that made me me breaking away from the rest. And it was all his fault.

Just then, Mr. Heartwood walked into the room with a smug smile glued on his face as he took in the class before him. I saw how his eyes lingered on me a little longer than the others and his smile changed from smug to almost evil. I shuddered just having his eyes on me. I could tell he had something planned for after the other students left.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When the bell rang, I tried to leave with my classmates, but Mr. Heartwood called me back. I felt anger, disgust, and to be honest, fear consume me as I let the rest of my classmates leave and watch him close and lock the door.

As soon as the lock clicked, he was back at my side. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I cringed away. I saw the anger glint in his eyes and his arms tightened to the point of pain and I had trouble holding back the whimper.

“You've been avoiding me, Princess.” Oh, he had no idea. Every time I saw him in the hall or cafeteria I would turn around and duck out before he knew I was there.

I didn't say anything. If I had spoken any of the words I was thinking he would have slapped me and I was trying to avoid that as much as possible. I made no movement, shutting down as usual.

He started kissing my neck, and I could feel all my muscles tensing. He disgusted me beyond what anyone else ever had. The feel of his hands on me felt like the foulest thing in the world.

As if he knew what I was thinking he leaned down and whispered in my ear. “You know you’re alone. Right, Bella? I'm the only one who has and will ever love you. Everyone thinks you're worthless. Dirty. A whore. I can see it in their eyes every time they look at you. You will never be anything without me.”

His words cut deeper than the sharpest blade. To an extent I knew he was right. I was dirty. I had allowed myself to be violated every day since the start of the semester and told nobody. I was worthless because the most important part of myself was slowly dying away with moment I had to be near him. But I couldn't believe or think myself as a whore. I hadn't given myself to any man. My innocence had been taken by force.

Again, I said nothing to words and kept my thoughts to myself.

His hands and lips started to ravage my body and I felt nothing but disgust. I was trying my best to keep myself under control. Both my anger and anxiety. But it was all for nothing. He leaned back to my ear and whispered something that hit my heart. “If only your parents could see you now.” He shook his head once before continuing. “What would your father think?”

I could no longer keep my thoughts to myself. “He would probably think you were the sorriest excuse for a human and kill you as soon as he saw you,” I said, the words looking at the floor. So, it surprised me when I felt his hand whip across my face.

The shock covered the pain and I placed my hand against my cheek. When the pain finally registered, the stinging ran through the entire left half of my face. Mr. Heartwood grabbed my face in his hand and turned me towards him. His hold on my face increased the pain and I had to hold back the whimpers.

“Understand me now, Bella. You have no one but me now, and you never will. Your father doesn't think anything of you, or he would still be with you. You are mine and you always will be.” His brown eyes were hard and sparked with an incomprehensible fire.

He resumed where he had left off, placing kisses all over my skin and letting his hands explore my body.

But suddenly the fire in my veins rekindled and I fought back for the first time in weeks. I pushed him away and hit him as hard as I could. Running to the door, I heard the sounds of his gasp as he felt the pain from the punch I threw to his gut. But as soon as my hand was on the door and I was trying to pull it opened I remembered it was locked.

He pulled me back away from the door and threw me against the opposite wall. The sorrow fell over me in waves at the realization that pain was coming. I kept the tears back, but the dry sobs broke through my chest.

Mr. Heartwood didn't take it easy on me. His kisses were rough and I could already feel the bruises his hold created. He took me then. His caresses and kisses far from loving. When I looked at him, his face was hard and angry and I was more afraid than I ever had been. He kept whispering a forceful, “You're mine” between his kisses. As if he was trying to burn it into my mind and body.

My body went completely numb as he defiled me. After he was done having his fun, the punishment came.

He forced me back into my clothes and then pushed me over to the far wall, closest to the windows. “Now it's time for you to learn not to insult me.” He covered my mouth to mask my screams, and immediately slammed my head hard into the concrete wall.

I tried to cry out, but his hand covered any sound I made. His fist made contact with my stomach before I had recovered from the blow to the head. I couldn't breathe, but he didn’t care. The hits kept coming. Slaps to the face, punches to my abdomen, and more hits to the wall. I thought it would never end.

But then, he let go. I slid to the ground, gasping for air and pulling my knees up to my chest. I looked up at Mr. Heartwood to see if there was anything else coming.

His smile was nothing but evil and satisfied as he knelt in front of me. “Now, I think you have learned your lesson. Am I right?” He raised his eyebrow in question. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe.

When no sounds came from my mouth, he lifted his hand up with anger glinting in his eyes again. “When I ask you a question, Bella, you will answer it.” His hand came down and I started to cringe away.

But before his hand made contact with my skin the door flew open and Mr. Heartwood disappeared. I was in complete shock, even if I was dreaming. I don't remember this.

My anxiety was still there until I saw who had opened the door and I was immediately filled with a deep calm. It was Edward. He was here. As soon as he took in my broken form on the ground, his eyes glinted with worry and he rushed to my side.

“Bella.” His voice was so unbelievable to hear. He rushed over to me and gathered me in his arms. “It's okay, Bella. I'm here.” It was then that I noticed I was crying. I hadn't cried since the first time and yet here I was, crying in Edward's arms. Dreams are so confusing.

He kept soothing me and whispering in my ear. “I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up with a start. My dream had quickly gone from my worst nightmare to my best dream in a matter of seconds. Real tears dripped down my face. The feeling was foreign after so long keeping it locked inside.

In reality, Mr. Heartwood had continued to hit me until I pleaded and begged and told him I would never do anything to upset him again. I liked the dream version much more. And Edward, my best friend Edward, was my hero. He had held me while I cried. Though it wasn’t real, a warm feeling settled in my chest.

It felt real. Edward's arms around me, the tears falling down my face, the pain from Mr. Heartwood blows. All of it. I could hardly believe it was just a dream apart from the fact that I wasn't in Phoenix anymore and Edward hadn’t ever been there.

This dream brought even more questions than before. But I knew that when I was in Edward's arms I felt safe, protected. I felt whole again. Like I might actually be worth something again. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time and I basked in the memory of it.

I didn't know what that could mean. Could I be falling for my best friend? I knew the answer almost as soon as I had formed the question in my head. Yes, yes I was.

I was broken and beaten and, to be honest, a long way from healing, but I was falling for him. Hard. He understood me like no one else had. He knew my secret and he didn't think less of me, nor did he tell anyone else. I trusted him though I hadn't been able to for such a long time. And he was my best friend, the one person I could always count on to make me feel better.

It might be a long process before the time when I'm able to share this with him, but I was undoubtedly falling in love with Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.

I knew what I was going to have to do now. No matter how hard it may be. No matter the fact that it may make him think that I am the things Mr. Heartwood said. No matter what happened after today. I was going to have to tell Edward about my past. 

And I would do it this weekend.


	13. The Cullens' House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella stays over at the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter is over 3,000. That's impressive for my early pieces. Twice as long as most of these chapters. I wonder how long the rest of these are. 
> 
> Just to reiterate, I'm reading these for the first time in ten years so I have as much idea of what's coming as you.

BPOV

All those weeks that had flown by without me noticing the passing was at an end. This week was undoubtedly the longest week of my life. It seemed like the clocks were all going in slow motion. 

It was probably because I wanted time to move fast so I wouldn't lose my nerve about telling Edward. Though in another sense, the time was a blessing because it meant I had time to think through how to tell him. I honestly don't know. I was still confused.

But, though time was moving slow, the conviction I had made on Monday was still as true as before. Every day I fell harder for my friend. I guess admitting it to myself made the feeling even stronger than before. Edward was in my dreams every night that week, combined with the monster that haunted me day and night. And alone. He was my savor, my guardian angel. And I was realizing just how much I needed him.

Eventually, the week was done and only seconds remained until the final bell. When I heard the ungodly ringing, I walked out to the parking lot. Alice and Rosalie had picked me up in Rose's BMW after packing my bag so I could to go straight to their house.

I had left a note for Charlie and packed the things I would need before leaving home that morning, on their orders, so I didn't have any excuses.

Edward was already at the cars by the time I got there. “You up for this?” His face looked calm, but I could see the real concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, fine.” I honestly wasn't sure.

“You sure? Rose and Alice can get a little . . . intense. If you know what I mean.” He smiled his crooked smile and I felt my heart flip. That was new. I tried to act as normally as possible, but that damned smile wasn't helping at all.

“You know, I might have to tell them that you think they're going to torture me.” He shoved my shoulder lightly.

“I'm shocked. You would rat out your best friend to his sisters?” He faked hurt, but I could see amusement in his eyes. I shoved him back, smiling. “Ow.”

And then I started laughing. There was no way I had hurt him, but he was clutching his arm like I’d just stabbed him or something. “You're so weird,” I said through my laughter and he joined in.

When the others showed up, we were still laughing. By now, they were used to me and Edward being weird, so they just shook their heads at us while we tried to calm down. I seriously don't even know why it was so funny, but it was just like that with him. Stuff didn't have to be funny, I just wanted to laugh.

“So, can we go now or are you guys going to keep laughing like crazy people?” I don't know who said it, but the two of us wiped the tears from our eyes and got into the Cullens two cars.

I could feel the nervousness bubble up in my chest as Alice drove, too fast as always, down the road towards their house. But I pushed it to the back of my mind and tried not to think about it.

About fifteen minutes later, Alice turned onto a dirt road that was lined completely with trees. The boys' car was in front of us as we wound through the trees at an alarming speed. Their driveway was about three miles long and then opened up to what looked like a meadow.

Six sweeping oak trees kept the shade of the forest present right up to the front of the house, which was huge by the way. It was three stories and unbelievably beautiful. It was painted white and looked around a hundred years old and brand new at the same time. The gorgeous oak door was stained dark and clear glass windows covered the entire back of the house.

The first time I saw it I had been completely speechless. Only one word escaped my lips after Alice had parked the car. “Wow.” I heard her and Rose giggling in the front.

“Well, come on Bella, let’s get inside.” They opened their doors and I quickly followed suit. Emmett and Jasper went inside with quick smiles at us, but Edward waited on the porch steps.

Edward's crooked smile lit up his face as we walked towards him. He opened the front door for us with a wide smile. I was used to that by now. Edward always opened doors for me and would sometimes take my books. I asked him why about a week after we met, and he said it was because 'his mom raised him to be a gentleman.' Regardless, it was a change to have someone around that was so considerate.

If I thought the outside was beautiful there was no words for the inside. It was almost all white except for the dark wooden floors and trim. The entire first floor was an open set up kitchen, living room, and dining room and a black baby grand piano stood on a platform to the left of the door.

Alice was the first to speak, as always. “Welcome to our humble abode. Now, come on I want to give you the grand tour.” She took my bag from my shoulder and started pulling me to another room.

“I’ve been here before, Alice.”

“Yes, but you’ve ever been downstairs.” 

Alice took me all around the house; telling me what the rooms were and pointing out stuff like the pictures of all of them and awards they had got and framed. She even took me upstairs and showed me each of their rooms. I was shocked when Alice showed me her bathroom, it was twice the size of my bedroom alone. But the thing that most shocked me was Edward's room.

It was the last door on the third floor, and the last room Alice showed me. His room was colored in gold and black and the back wall was all glass like the rest of the house. He had an entire wall covered in shelves with rows and rows of CD's and the opposite had a rod iron king size bed with a gold comforter. There were a couple dressers, a nightstand, and couch but the rest of the room was bare save for the gold rug in the middle.

“Alice, do you ever ask permission before you go in my room?” I jumped at the voice behind me and Edward laughed softly at my reaction. “Sorry, Bells.”

I didn't have time to do more than blush because Alice's voice interrupted. “Nope. But isn't that what little sisters are for.” She smiled and Edward just shook his head.

“So are you done hogging Bella, or are you going to torture her some more with your hyperness.”

“Would I be torturing her or you Eddie?” Edward scowled at her, but Alice just skipped past him and called back her answer. “No, I’m done. You and Bella come down soon so we can start the fun already.”

“She says that as if I was the one who insisted on a half hour tour,” he muttered under his breath and I laughed.

“Well let's go downstairs before she actually has a reason to blame you.” I walked past him out the door and he followed with a low chuckle. When we got downstairs Edward led me back to the living room. Jasper and Emmett were over by the TV setting up some sort of game console while Rose and Alice were sitting down watching. “So, what are we doing.”  
Emmett looked over and smiled evilly before answering. “We're gonna have a kick ass Guitar Hero tournament Bells. But I have to warn you, you might not make it past the first round with me playing.”

He was probably right. It had been forever since the last time I played any game and I’d never played Guitar Hero. But I wasn't going to tell him that. So, instead of letting him win I just smiled and said, “We'll see about that.”

It earned a loud “Ohhhhhhh,” from the others and a “You better watch yourself, Em,” from Edward, but he just smiled like it was nothing.

“Hope you’re not bluffing, little Bella. ‘Cause you’re gonna need to win.” He gave me that wicked grin again and then went back to helping Jazz. After they had everything ready, we took turns warming up. I only put it on medium, though, while the boys had it on expert and the girls on hard.

Emmett made fun of me, but I wanted some time to figure out how to play before I tried their level. After a few rounds I started to pick it up and my score wasn't completely horrible.

Once we had all gotten a practice round in, we started the real ones. Alice had us draw sticks to see who would go first and the order. Emmett was first and I ended up being last. To be honest I didn't know if I was happy to be last or if it made me more nervous. I didn't want to mess up and look stupid in front of all of them.

When all of them had gone Emmett and Edward were tied for first, then Rose, Alice, and Jasper in dead last; which surprised me a lot. When it was my turn butterflies filled my stomach, but I put on a smug face for Emmett and took the guitar from Rosalie. I put the difficulty level on expert, earning a laugh from Emmett, and put on one of my favorite songs on the play list. It started slow so I knew I could get into it before the hard parts came.

When I started off, I made some stupid mistakes and Emmett laughed while the others rooted for me. I finally got into the song and started hitting every note. Emmett stopped laughing, but Edward was almost giggling on the couch behind me. During a break in the song, I risked a glance over my shoulder and Emmett had a frown on his face while Edward looked at him with a smug, crooked smile.

I brought my eyes back to the screen before the next notes played and continued playing. I could feel the smile on my face growing. I made a few more mistakes but nothing major and finally the song ended, and the score came up. Everyone stared at the screen for a few minutes and then me and Edward busted out laughing.

My score was about 100 points higher than Edward's and Emmett's and I honestly couldn't believe it. When the others finally came out of shock mode Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laughed while Emmett just scowled. Edward came over and picked me up and spun me around but when he realized what he had done he set me down immediately.

I could see the intense worry in his eyes when what he had done fully registered. To my own surprise, I didn't freak out when he picked me up like I thought I would. I smiled up at him to reassure him that everything was fine, and he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile in return.

Though it wasn't uncomfortable, we stepped apart but kept the smiles on our faces. We turned back to the others and I could resist my laugh when I saw Emmett pouting. “Never say I didn't warn you Emmett.” Everyone laughed a little more and then we went back to taking turns playing.

After a while we got hungry, so Alice decided to order pizza. When we went into the kitchen to wait for the food, Carlisle and Esme were there. They were usually still working when I came over, so I hadn’t gotten the chance to meet them yet. It was weird meeting someone for the first time when you’d been in their house on multiple occasions.

“Well, who is this?” 

My first impression of Carlisle was that he looked more like a model than a doctor. If he wasn't adopted, I'd say that's where Edward got his looks from. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and his skin was just as light as Edward's.

Edward stepped in for introductions when he saw me blushing. “This is Bella, Bella these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme.”

“It's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.” My voice was soft, shy. I wasn't used to being put in the spotlight that often.

“Oh, please call us by our names dear. It's nice to meet you too,” Esme said, standing next to Carlisle. Esme was beautiful also. She had long caramel colored hair, light brown eyes, and she had a heart shaped face.

“Okay. Esme, then.” I smiled at the two of them and they smiled back warmly. I could tell that I already liked Edward's parents. They were just the type of people that everyone generally liked. So, it wasn't awkward after the first few minutes.

We heard the doorbell ring about a half hour later while we were all talking, and Alice ran off to answer the door. She was back soon with about six pizzas in hand. It confused me at first why she had gotten so much, but I found out soon.

Dinner with the Cullens was much like lunch with them except that Carlisle and Esme were there. We all joked around and laughed as usual. Mostly at Emmett, because he's always fun for a laugh. Like for example, him eating an entire box and a half of pizza by himself and then chugging down a whole bottle of coke. Let's just say he burped pretty loud after that.

Esme scolded her son for his table manners, but I could see her laughing like the rest of us behind it.

A couple times, they would make a joke at my expense and I would blush tomato red. Every time this happened, I'd look up to see Edward smiling with that same emotion I had seen before but never understood.

In the end, there wasn't any leftovers courtesy of Emmett. After helping clean everything up, we decided to change before meeting for a movie in the living room. I changed in Alice's bathroom. Wearing a pair of plain pj pants and a T-shirt. The bruises on my arms had all healed by now so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them now. Alice waited by the stairs for me and we went down together.

When we got there the boys had already picked a movie and we ended up watching I Am Legend. It was an okay movie, so I didn't complain but Alice pouted a little which made me laugh.

From what I could remember, this is the most I have laughed since I was a little kid. It felt nice to forget about everything and just hang out with my friends for the weekend. To feel like I was normal.

The movie ended at about eleven, but Rosalie and Alice were already asleep where they were. I laughed quietly when I saw the two and the boys smiled. Emmett and Jasper laid them down on the couches and then took two of the sleeping bags for themselves.

Edward and I both chose the ground to sleep on. I can't say it wasn't weird sleeping in the same room with three guys and being right next to one of them because it was. But for some reason, the fact that it was Edward there by my side made me feel safe instead of anxious.

I closed my eyes, but it took me a while to fall asleep. I didn't know what I would dream tonight, and I didn't want to wake everyone up screaming. It wouldn't go over well, and they'd figure out something was wrong. I needed to tell Edward before I would be able to handle saying anything to the others.

But eventually the even breathing of the man beside me eased me into sleep and I fell into the land of dreams. Still, the worry of waking up tomorrow stayed in my mind like it was stuck there forever.

* * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

I woke up early. Really early. I was disoriented but I knew immediately why I was up. I looked over at Bella and she was anything but still and silent.

She was shaking back and forth like she couldn't get away from something and there was a look of fear on her beautiful face. Words were also coming out of her mouth. It almost sound like she was awake, but I could tell she wasn't.

“Please don't. Please no.” My heart was breaking as she shuddered in her sleep and tried to stop whatever was happening. I could guess now what she was dreaming about, and it made me furious that someone had hurt her to the point of nightmares. “Stop, I'll do anything, just stop.” Tears were coming down her face now and my own fingers were shaking as I tried to wake her up.

I thought I was beyond shock, but her next words were surprising at the least. “Edward, help me. Please, Edward.” My heart was beating faster and I shook her again, trying to save her from the nightmare. 

“Bella?” I whispered.

Her movements finally stilled, and relief was evident on her face as the tears continued. “I love you, Edward.” My heart swelled and my efforts to wake her halted at her words.

For the past few weeks, I had known that I loved her and hearing her say that she loved me only increased those feelings. I was lost in my thoughts for a few minutes but finally I regained control of my muscles.

I reached over to shake her again to wake her and this time it worked. Just as I put my hand on her shoulder she gasped and looked up to see my concerned eyes.


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally tells Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of rape and violence.
> 
> I can see the writing getting better with the chapters but it is still soooooo bad.

It was late when I got home. Renee was with Phil this weekend, so I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. I knew I should have been back sooner, though. I had some things I needed to pick up while my mom wasn't there, and it had taken more time than I thought it would.

I had just reached the porch steps when I heard something behind me. I turned around trying to see into the dark, but there was nothing there. I turned back to the door and unlocked it. But as soon as I opened the door an inch, I felt something wrap around me.

I knew immediately what it was, and the tears sprang to my eyes automatically. I pushed them back and swallowed down the lump in my throat. “I can't wait for tomorrow, Princess.” Mr. Heartwood whispered in my ears as he pushed me inside and locked the door behind him with a soft click. It was the single sound that I wished I could never here again. Worse than nails screeching on a chalkboard or the pained cry of a wounded animal.

I struggled while he tried to lead me up the steps. Why I even bothered was beyond me. He turned me to face him and slapped me with a strong hand. I recoiled from the pain and the whimper I tried to keep in fell from my lips. Mr. Heartwood used my distraction to pull me the rest of the way up the stairs.

I watched as he started opening doors until he found my room. He threw me inside and I fell to the floor right in front of my bed. Jake walked towards me, slamming the door behind him. His hard hands were around me wrist in the next second, his fingers piercing my skin to the point of pain.

“I want you to remember me every night before you go to sleep.”

He laid me down on my bed and started kissing my neck fiercely. For the second time, my body didn't go numb at his touch. I was fully awake for this experience I never wanted to relive. His hands started to move up my shirt and I flinched away from him. I saw the anger that sparked in his eyes and I cringed back.

“Do I need to teach you another lesson, Princess?” I closed my eyes and tried to find the numbness I needed, but I felt a sharp pain on my cheek instead. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, hand ready to slap me again. “Answer me. Now!”

“No. No, I'm sorry.” He smiled at my answer, that twisted smile that made me feel sick.

“That's better. Now hold still, or it will just be worse.” His hands started with my shirt, and stupid me I couldn't hold back my mouth.

“Please, don't. Please, no.” My words were met by another slap from Mr. Heartwood. His hands moved faster as he started to remove my shirt.

“Why can't you ever just be a good little girl, Isabella? You always make things difficult.” He punctuated his words by ripping my shirt the rest of the way off and starting on my pants.

“Stop. I'll do anything, just stop.” Unwanted tears started to fall down my face when he made no move to halt his actions.

This, my home, had been the last safe place I had left. The one place I could feel secure and not worry every minute I was there. But he was taking that away from me. Making it so every time I walked into my room, I thought of him. Every time I walked up the street, I would check behind me to see if he was there. And it didn't matter if he never was, I would still see him. The dark, cold eyes that seemed to hold only madness. Feel the burning touch that chilled me deeper than ice.

I knew I would see these things. He knew it too, and it broke me further than he had already.

But the scene changed from the one in my memory. I heard something from downstairs, something that sounded like footsteps. Mr. Heartwood didn't acknowledge it, I wasn't even sure he heard it. But I kept my eyes on the door, hoping someone would come.

My heart beat faster in my chest when I saw who it was. The bronze hair was the dead giveaway, but I felt it from the emerald green eyes that stared at me with anger glinting in them. He paused for a second, worry and uncertainty the dominant emotions. My cry was barely a whisper as I tried to get his attention. “Edward, help me. Please, Edward.”

All the uncertainty faded from his face when he looked at my tear stained face. He walked forward and grabbed Mr. Heartwood. I couldn't see what actually happened, it was like the man just disappeared. But suddenly Edward was in front of me his hands tenderly around my waist.

And in that moment, I didn't care what just happened. Didn't notice the new clothes I was wearing. Because Edward was holding me, and I was in his arms. I felt safer than I had for so long. I wrapped my arms around his neck as silent tears continued to stream down my face.

“I love you Edward.”

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke to a hand shaking my shoulder. It startled me and when I opened my eyes I couldn't hold in the gasp. Edward was leaning over me, his hand still resting on my shoulder, and his eyes were wide with concern. I couldn't tell what I had done to make the worry enter his eyes, but I would wait for him to tell me.

I don't know what I was thinking. Probably not all there because of my dream, but I don't know if that was it. But regardless, my arms reached forward, and I wrapped them around his neck like I had in my dream. He was still for a second before his arms wrapped around my waist. I don't know how long it was that we sat like that, but I felt the tears continue to fall down my cheeks as he held me.

I didn't know where this was coming from. I hadn't shed a tear in front of Mr. Heartwood, but when Edward's there I fall apart. I just didn't understand it. But I also didn't care, he was there and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly, I remembered we weren't alone in this room and my eyes shot up to look at the others, lying asleep in the same room. Edward followed my eyes as I looked over to see if his siblings were still asleep. He glanced at them for a moment before he pulled me up by the hands that were still around my waist.

After I was on my feet, he held his finger to his lips and then motioned for me to follow him. He went to the back door and opened it quietly. Edward stood aside to let me through and, after hesitating for a moment, I went through the opening into the cool night.

I heard the door close silently behind me, but I kept my eyes on the sleeping forest. Edward stood behind me, either not sure what to say or waiting for me to speak first. Then his velvet voice broke the quiet night, and it wasn't really what I expected. “Here, Bella,” he whispered, holding out the plain gray sweatshirt that he had just been wearing.

It wasn't until then that I realized that I was freezing. It was only early March, so the night air still had a bite to it. At least it wasn't raining. Yet. 

“Thank you.” My voice was even quieter than his, reflecting all the tension I could feel in the air. I pulled on the sweatshirt before looking back over my shoulder to the glass wall and beyond to my friends. “Are you sure none of them woke up?”

He laughed quietly before answering me. “Really? You seriously think they woke up. A bomb could go off and they wouldn't even twitch. Even Alice sleeps until someone comes to wake her, which is usually me since I love tormenting them.” His comment cut the tension that had built up and a laugh escaped my lips.

But the laugh quickly faded as I realized this was the time. I needed to do it. I needed to tell him . . . but how? “Edward . . .” The words stuck in my throat as I tried to figure out how to tell him. How to tell him I wasn't only the person that he knew.

“Yes, Bella?” The concern was back in his eyes, all laughter had left once I opened my mouth. I wish I could bring it back. I loved his laugh. It was like music, like a lullaby. I wanted to see him smile again, but I knew I had to tell him now if I ever wanted to do it.

“I need to tell you what happened . . . before I came here.” I could see the worry in his eyes but, being Edward, he didn't say anything. Always patient and understanding. That was him. He never pushed me to do anything and always listened when I needed him to.

I went over to the porch swing, so I could collect my thoughts and Edward followed. He sat down next to me, not quite touching but close. I watched the light from the moon play off his hands while I ordered my thoughts in my head.

“It doesn't matter what it is, Bella. Nothing could change my opinion of you. I promise.” It took me awhile but with his support I was able to keep going.

I told him how Mr. Heartwood had come to the school. How he had taken a 'special' interest in me. I started with mentioning how clueless I was the first time it had happened. That I didn't understand what he was doing when he asked me to stay after class and even after the door was locked until he actually started.

I saw his hands clench at that part, so I didn't go into detail too much. I told him how Mr. Heartwood used to catch me wherever he could; after class, lunch, while I was in the hall. And when I tried to avoid him it would just be worse. I told him of how he had followed me home once when my mom wasn't there. And well . . . I didn't really elaborate on that, but his tense muscles told me he got the point.

He asked one question the entire time, and I could hear the anger in his voice. “The bruises, when I first saw them?” I didn't want to relive that specific day, but I answered his question anyway.

“It was the Friday before I left. He saw me talking to one of the boys in class, because he asked me a question about the assignment. Mr. Heartwood thought I was flirting with him for some reason. He got really mad, telling me that I was 'only his' and no one else had the right to act that way with me. That was one of the weekends my mom came home late. I don’t know how he knew, but he did, so he took me to his house and 'taught me a lesson.' The bruises were only three days old when you saw them. He had no idea I was leaving, though. Not until after I left, at least.”

I continued on, telling him different things. Explaining how I felt sometimes. And he sat there and listened to everything I told him. No matter how bad, he listened to it all. After my story, the parts I could share with him at least, I told him something I would never tell anyone else. Only he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“He told me so many things. That I was useless, broken, dirty, a whore . . .” I felt my voice crack, though I couldn't quite hear it through the memories that flashed through my mind. “He said that my parents didn't love me and that no one would ever be able to love me. And for the longest time . . . I believed him.” I was ashamed to admit it, but it was true.

His hand came up and he put a shaky arm around my shoulder. I knew he was waiting for me to flinch away, but I didn't. His presence was my comfort. All the anger faded out of his eyes as sadness replaced it. I was about to tell him not to be sad, that he had made my life better, when he took my face in his hands, so I had to look into his eyes.

“Bella, listen to me. Every word he ever told you is a lie. You are the most caring, sweet, smart, and beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't let what that bastard said to you let you think otherwise. Your father loves you. I can tell every time I see him look at you. And some day someone’s going to sweep you off your feet and love you like you deserve.”

I looked into his emerald eyes as he said the one thing I never thought he would. I gave him a small smile, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. The same emotion that I had seen pass through his eyes so many times dominated the others. His eyes were scorching with the intensity of it and I had no idea what it could be.

Unless . . . No that was impossible. There was no way. But . . . maybe.

* * * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. That sick bastard. He was her teacher for Christ’s sake. Granted it was only a substitute, but still a teacher. Kids are supposed to feel safe going to school and then there's this mental nutcase who decides he wants to mess around with the students.

I mean I know Bella is the most gorgeous woman ever, but to take advantage of a student is the sickest thing I've ever heard of.

I looked into Bella's eyes. She was just so close it was hard to think about anything else. This girl had gone through hell and she was still living. Trying to get a normal life back, or whatever semblance of one she could find. Her life would never be normal again. She would always flinch at the wrong touch, have nightmares when she saw the wrong things, and she would remember him for the rest of her life. I knew this was something that would never just 'go away.' She would always be waiting for it to happen again.

But right now, as I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I could think of nothing but my love for her. Call me a lovesick teenager if you want, but I knew the truth. I was in love with Isabella Swan and nothing and no one could ever change that. I could feel my love pouring out to her just sitting there.

The words she had spoken in her dream came back to me. I love you Edward. Was it even possible that it could be true? Could this beautiful woman next to me love me the way I loved her? I wasn't sure, but I needed to know.

“Bella, did you know you talked in your sleep?” My question caught her by surprise, but I could see the faint blush warming her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed. I laughed a little at her reaction.

“What did I say?” Her voice was quiet, and her cheeks were still red.

“Is that a yes?” I couldn't help teasing her, I wanted to lift some of the tension that still hovered over us.

“Yes, I am aware. My mom always teases me about it,” she said with a sigh.

I laughed. I just couldn't help it, but my thoughts sobered me up quickly. I needed to find a way to tell her what I had heard.

“Bella, do you remember what your dream was about?” I looked at her face and the color drained. Immediately, I felt bad for bringing it up again. But she nodded and looked up to my face again. “Do you remember the last part, right before you woke up?”

The part where you told me you loved me.

Her cheeks flamed again, and her eyes went to the ground in the next second. I was about to bring her face back up to mine, but I thought better of it and just waited for her answer. A few seconds later, she gave one slow nod to the ground.

I wanted to come right out and say it right, but I didn't want to scare her, so I kept to my round-about ways. “Did you mean what you said?” I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice. I'm guessing she did too because she looked up to meet my gaze.

“More than anything.” Her voice was lower than a whisper. I almost didn't catch it, but she might not have wanted me to.

I couldn't deny the happiness I felt, even though I felt like throwing up every time I imagined the pain he had caused her. She loved me and that was enough for me. I didn't care how long I would have to wait for her, I would only ever love her.

I hugged her close to me, feeling her stiffen before she relaxed. I could smell her wonderful fragrance, stronger than ever before. Strawberries and lavender. I couldn't help breathing in her perfect scent before whispering softly in her ear, “I love you, Bella.”


	15. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward tells Bella about his childhood. And someone is watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of abuse.
> 
> It's almost over. Yay!

BPOV

_“I love you Bella.”_

What? Did he really just say that? My mind couldn't comprehend it. _He loved me?_ After all I had told him, he wasn't running away?

I didn't say anything. I was in too much shock. Edward pulled back from me to look at me with anxious eyes. “Bella? . . . Say something, please.” I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. I didn't know what to say, but I cleared my throat to speak.

“You love me?”

That same emotion I had seen so many times took over in his emerald eyes and the anxiousness dimmed. “Yes, Bella . . . I know it hasn't even been two months, but I have loved you since the day I met you.” He looked down and took my hands in his. A shaky laugh passed through his lips. “You could call it love at first sight, I guess.”

I don't really know what happened. It was like some mental switch turned on in my head and I wasn't able to control my movements anymore. All I know is that one second, I was standing in front of him, staring in disbelief, and the next I was throwing my arms around him.

When my brain caught up with the action, I stiffened, but Edward's presence stifled the uncertainty and brought a sense of rightness with it instead. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist loosely, so I could pull away if I wanted.

When I didn't flinch away, he held me tighter. His touch was like something I had never felt before. With Mr. Heartwood I had only had his rough caresses, the ones of possession. I’d no choice if he held me or not. He did what he wanted without my permission.

But Edward was gentle. Giving me a chance to refuse him before he put his arms around me. And he didn't do more than that. We sat there like that for a long time before Edward broke the silence. He pulled my hands from his neck but kept them in both of his.

“Bella, I have to . . . want to tell you something.” His eyes held determination as he kept them focused on his hands holding mine.

“What, Edward?” I was curious to know what he had to say that had him so keyed up.

“I want to tell you why I was adopted.” He looked up to meet my eyes then. There was an old sadness in them I had never seen before. I slowly nodded my head, silently telling him to go on.

He looked uncomfortable at first and then his eyes met mine and he started talking.

* * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

I wasn't sure why I felt like I had to tell her. I guess my mind was just messed up at the moment but whatever. I just had to tell her the truth. It would be the first time I had ever told anyone, including the cops, the entire story. But she had trusted me and I trusted her more than anyone.

I had to look away from her as the memories came back, I didn't want her to see how vulnerable this made me. I wanted her to think I was as strong as she thought I was. So, I settled for looking into the woods that were still covered in shadows. I was quite for a few minutes, unsure how to start. How I could tell her without scaring her. She didn't need to have my nightmares too. 

“About eight years ago, my mom died. It wasn't some freak accident or a car crash, she was beat to death.” I could feel my anger break through when I thought of my mom that day, the blood. At least he had no chance of ever getting out.

“I guess it started before, but I found out when I was eight. My mom and I were sitting around, just watching a movie when my dad came home. He was late that night and he was yelling. I could see the worry in her eyes even before he came in the room. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was sitting with my mom laughing and the next I was watching my dad hit her.”

I heard a gasp from Bella and took a quick look at her before I kept going, to see if it was too much. She looked back reassuringly, took one of my hands in hers, and whispered, “Go on.”

I squeezed her hand in a silent thanks. With her encouragement, I continued telling her about that first night. “She made me go to my room and stay there. When I heard my dad go to work the next morning, I rushed into my mom's room. She looked normal, like nothing ever happened, like it was just another day. But then I got up close to her and I saw the bruises on her arms.”

I brushed Bella's wrist with one of my fingers. It was the same spot where I had seen her bruises. The same ones as my mothers. The faint outline of someone's hands clasped around her skin. Just the thought of someone hurting Bella like that brought the taste of bile to my mouth.

“It continued like that for the next two years. He would get mad and come home and start shouting. My mom always made me go to my room as soon as he came in, but I could still hear everything.” My eyes closed as I tried to block the memories. I felt Bella's other hand on my back, soothing _me_ when it should be the other way around. “I felt so helpless. I know I was just a kid, but I couldn't help thinking I could have helped her. She told me not to tell anyone because she said my dad would only get more mad.

“One day, he went too far. She died in my arms and my dad didn't even notice. While he was busy trying to get her to 'wake up'” I let the disgust leak into my voice. “I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. The cops came and took my dad away, along with my mother's body. He was sentenced to a life in prison with no chance of release, and I was sent to child services.

“I never told anyone what really happened to my mom and dad, so no one, but the police and the child services people knew about it. I don't even think Carlisle and Esme know the whole story. I didn't want to be the kid whose father killed his mom. I didn't want to be judged by what _he_ did to her.

“The last words my mom said to me were to tell me that I was a good person, that she didn't want me to turn into my dad. I could never hurt someone like my dad did. I would never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt someone I love. I'm not him and I'm glad he's stuck in prison for the rest of his life. Or else I would probably kill him, and I don't really want to go to jail for him.” I stopped to take a deep breath. I was getting off track, talking more to myself than getting to my point.

“Anyway, I want you to know that you’re not alone. I know I wasn't the one on the receiving end of the abuse, but I know what it looks like. I would have taken all the abuse to stop seeing her pain in my head. When I saw those bruises on your arm that first day, that pain came back. All I could think was _not again._ I don't want to have to watch another person I love go through that. I'll take all the physical pain in the world before I go through that again.”

I spoke the rest of my words facing her again, holding her gaze with mine. “I won’t like anything like that happen to you again Bella. As long as I'm still breathing I won't let anyone hurt you. No matter what I have to do, you will be safe while I'm here.” 

I saw her eyes glisten and reached my hand up to wipe away the single tear that fell from her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was crying again. I had cried more in this one night than in the last six months. Edward wiped the tear away from my eye and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and then leaned against him as we both stared out across the yard as dawn broke over the tops of the trees.

Edward and I kept to lighter topics after that or silence. It didn't really matter what it was. We were just content to be sitting next to each other. Edward had one arm around my shoulder, and it felt _right._

I guess we stayed out there longer than we thought because Alice came out and I noticed it was a lot lighter. “What are you guys doing out here? Come on, Esme is making pancakes.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

JPOV(du, du, dun)

_I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't._

I stared at the two figures sitting on the porch swing. I would recognize the girl anywhere. With the long brown hair, pale skin, and small body. There weren't a lot of girls that looked like her, so it couldn't just be a coincidence.

I looked to the right, at the boy beside her. He had his arm carelessly throw over her shoulder and was watching her face while she talked to him. They had been talking for hours, but he still hadn't let go of her.

_Who did he think he was? Didn't he know it was_ MY _girl he was holding?_ I looked at him with disgust.

Here I was thinking she had just left because her mom had made her go when it wasn't even her mother's fault. It was his. He stole my girl from me. He tricked her to go with him.

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to touch her like that. I was the only one allowed to touch her.

He would pay for the mistake he made of messing with me. Mark my words, he will pay.

The sun was up by now and I watched as another girl came out and said something to them. A moment later they got up and followed her into the house. While she walked to the door the sun shone just right and my assumption was confirmed. It was her. MY Bella.

The door closed behind them and I backtracked through the trees. When I got to my car, I slipped in quickly and sped away to put it somewhere else for now. I was going to have to stay here for a while.

That boy was around, and Bella's father was here so I couldn't just show up at her house. Even if she would have liked that. I'm not stupid, I knew the law, and she was a minor. It didn't mean I was going to give up what we had. It just meant I had to be careful.

But no matter how long it took, I would get my Bella back. I would hold my princess in my arms again. I was going to have to teach that boy a lesson, though. Nobody makes a fool of me. He was going to learn what happened when people mess with me.

I pulled my car into an old trail area that looked like it hadn't been used in a while and then walked back to the road towards Bella's house.

She would come home soon, and I would be there to watch over her. She didn't need to fear anything with me there to protect her.

And soon, we would be together again. I'll take her away and we'll find somewhere we can go. Alone. She would come, she'd do anything to make me happy.

But she was going to have to pay for the mistake in coming here with that boy, first. Even if it wasn't her fault. _For_ _love, there is always a price you must pay._


End file.
